The future Olo'eyktan part 2
by Jake Cage
Summary: This is a continuation of my original story The Future Oleyktan, i don't really have much to say about it so enjoy. Oh, and in order to understand this story you need to read the original
1. Chapter 1: becoming a father

**This is a continuation of my previous story The Future Oleyktan. I didn't post the last chapter of the first part, so I'll give you the main idea of it. The whole experience that Ajax went through was just a dream. He still lives on Pandora, but instead of getting his avatar he fell from about the middle of Hometree and hit a platform 30 feet below. He slipped into a coma from the fall, and broke both of his legs. Just after the left the Tipani clan, Mo'at gets him alone, and tells him that he is dreaming. She also tells him to ask for her when he wakes up. After that she kisses him softly, and the world fades out into nothing. He wakes up, and after a tearful reunion he asks Jake about his daughter, much to everyone's surprise. He talks to her about the dream, and she is convinced that it is the work of Eywa. That's pretty much it except for a bad pun at the end, let me know if you want me to post the last chapter. And thank you Jack905 for being there all the way, and VanMan1973 for liking my work. Anyway enough horrifics, lets get to it.**

I ran as fast as my blue legs could carry me. Up ahead I could hear the sound of screams coming from the healers alcove. It had been nine months since Mo'at and I conceived a child, and the moment of truth had come. I made it there in no time flat, I had been walking around, making sure everything was alright while Jake and Neytiri were away at Hell's gate. I opened the tanned hide flap that made the door, and saw Mo'at laying down with Norm, Trudy, Jena, Max, and my parents gathered around her. I made my way to her side, and she grabbed my hand. She ended up squeezing it so hard that it made my knees buckle, and I went down onto them. "Mo'at are you alright?" I said through gritted teeth as I tried to bear the pain coming from the cracking bones in my hand. She looked over at me, and smiled. "It is time for our child to join us." I smiled back, and nearly swore. "Damn, she's got a hold on me, I don't think my hand will ever be that same." I looked over at my parents, and said. "Your grandchild might be too big for you to hold already." They both laughed, the worry never leaving their eyes. Norm put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked over at him. "Did trudy do the same thing to you?" he laughed, and said. "No, she grabbed ahold of something else." We both laughed at that, and I looked over at Jena. "And I thought not being able to walk was bad." She laughed a little, but I could tell she wasn't amused. I knew she always liked me somehow, but she never acted on her feelings, so now I'm stuck in this predicament. This went on for a while, and Jake and Neytiri finally joined us. I smiled up at them, and said. "This hurts." I pointed to my other hand, and jake nearly busted out laughing. He would've if it wasn't for the menacing stare he was getting from his mate.

An hour later, and a nearly broken hand later, I heard small cries. I looked up, and saw a little baby boy being held by Alyara. Smiling I stood, and went over to my child. Taking him in my arms I said. "hey there little one, I'm your father." Jake and Neytiri, and everyone else came over to see the tiny miracle that I was holding. I looked my child up, and down and soon discovered that I was a father to a son. Kneeling down, I presented him to the shorter Homosaipiens. My mother gasped, and my father had a grin from ear to ear. Then the real Mo'at came in, and said. "Where is my great grandchild?" She asked, and I held him out to her. He cooed a little then began to cry. "He's hungry." She said, and went over to my Mo'at. Gently touching her shoulder, she whispered something into her ear, and young Mo'at opened her eyes. She looked at me, and then over to her grandmother, who was holding her child. She immediately brightened up, and I smiled. Taking her crying child in her arms, she held him to her breast, and he found his way to the food depository. After a while of stuffing his face, he fell asleep and I resumed the duty of holding him after everyone had their turn. The Mo'at who didn't have a baby came over to me and my sleeping child, and said. "I must bless him, and he must be recognized."

I reluctantly handed over my son, and she left the alcove. I stayed put next to my exhausted wife, and flexed the hand that she was squeezing. "Put some ice on it." Norm said, and I nearly called him a dumbass outloud. "Where am I going to get five gallons of ice in the middle of the jungle?" I asked, and then he realized what he said. Trudy quieted her laugh, and I made sure young Mo'at was still asleep. We stayed that way for a while, and I managed to doze off myself. It took them half the day to bless my boy, and when they returned Mo'at had just recovered a little strength. "Let me see my son." She said, and I took him from the older Mo'at. Sitting him in her arms I ran a finger over the little dots that were faintly glowing on his face, and a small smile formed on his face. After he was fed they both fell asleep, and everyone else left us three alone. After watching them sleep for a while, I decided to get a little shuteye myself. Laying down next to her, I gently placed my arm over her, and her body responded. I smiled again, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, it was morning and everyone was waiting for me just outside the door.


	2. Chapter 2: another baby

I opened my eyes to see my sleeping son being cradled by his sleeping mother. Smiling, I tried to sit up, but Mo'at's eyes opened, and she looked over at me. "Where are you going?" She asked, and I kissed her on the forehead. "It's a secret, I'll be right back." I said, and exited the alcove. Luckily Alyara was standing just outside, so I asked her to hold everyone off until I could get something for Mo'at. She went ahead, and I stayed behind a little, five minutes later I walked out to the dinning platform, and began to collect some food for Mo'at. "Breakfast in bed, gotta love having a guy like my for a mate." I thought to myself as I filled one of the leaf plates. Everyone watched from afar, then Jake and Neytiri came up to me. "What are you doing?" Jake asked, and I answered. "Getting Mo'at's breakfast, but shh, it's a secret." Neytiri looked at the ground, and said. "Ma Jake never did this for me when I gave birth to Mo'at." She looked over at him, and I could feel the glare even though she wasn't looking at me. "Well, I think this'll be enough, I'm gonna go back to her." I said, and practically ran out of there. The look on Neytiri's face told me that she wasn't a happy Na'vi, so I figured it was time to make tracks toward the alcove. When I walked in she was feeding our son, and I said. "Want some privacy?" She shook her head. "You are his father, and my mate what is wrong here?" I sighed, and nodded my head. Sitting down next to her, I held out the food. "Brought you something."

Her ears pricked up, and she sniffed the air. I unwrapped the leaf, and presented the food to her. She smiled and, without disturbing the baby, gave me a big kiss. "I cannot eat right now, I must hold the child." I smiled, and picked up a piece of fruit. "Say ahh." I said as I held the piece fruit out for her to take a bite. She smiled, and bit into it. Juice ran down her chin, and I licked them off. She giggled, and said. "You are to forward." I smiled, something I had been donig alot lately, and said. "You still love me though." I held out the food again, and she took another bite. It went on like this for a while until the food was gone. She gave me the baby, and feel asleep. I looked down at his sleeping face, and saw the distinct features that he got from his mother. his nose was the same shape, they both had the same ear shapes, and the way he held his hands together when he was sleeping. "You're a spiting image of her, and in a way I'm happy you didn't get any traits from me." I said quietly, and a voice said. "Why do you say that?" I looked up to see Alayra standing in the doorway.

She came over to me, and sat down. "Why do you wish him none of you, and all of Mo'at?" I sighed, and said. "Because, I'm different, and I'm afraid he'll be more dreamwalker than Na'vi, and I don't want that for him." She smiled, and said. "You truly are his father, do not worry about what you were. This child will be strong, and he will be great just like his father." I smiled, and looked at him. His eyes had opened, and I noticed something. His eyes were pale green. I gasped, and Alyara looked at where I was looking. "This is strange," She said. "Consult NormSpellman." I stood, and was about to leave when Alyara screamed out behind me. Turning around, I asked. "What's wrong?" She pointed towards her stomach, and said. "The baby." understanding, I quickly stepped out, and went to find Dillon. I met him halfway towards the dinning platform. "I heard a scream, what's wrong?" I smiled, and said. "You're about to be a father." He nearly collapsed, but I grabbed him on his shoulder, and said. "Don't wuss out now, you're about to have a newborn child." He nodded, and we took off back towards the alcove. When we got there Jake was standing outside waiting for us. "How is she?" We both asked, and he said. "She's doing fine, she's lucky too. We had to carry Mo'at all the way down here from your alcove Ajax." Dillon pushed past him, and I stayed just a little longer.

"Hey grandpa, wanna hold your grandson for a minute. I gotta go check on Mo'at." He frowned at me, but it quickly disappeared when he held my son. I went in to find Mo'at up, and walking. "What are you doing?" I asked, and she looked over at me. "I am helping." I shook my head. "You should be resting, it's only been 16 hours since you had our son." She sighed, and said. "The bed is taken." I sighed. "Fine, but at least sit down, and take a break. This ain't nothing to hurt yourself for." I said, and she complied. Every once in a while, she would get up, and help her friend but the healers did most of the work. Unfortunately they had to work around Dillon who was on his knees because he was in the same predicament that I was in when Mo'at had our child. about thirty minutes into the thick of things, Neytiri came to fetch Mo'at. "Your child is hungry." She said, and they both left. I stayed around in case they needed me, but the main reason was that I had nothing better to do, so I thought the tormenting screams of a woman giving birth was the best way to pass the time. Several hours later it was starting, and I was told to leave. So I went, and told my Mo'at, her family, and my human family. We all rushed to the alcove, and when we got there Alyara was cradling a baby girl.

She looked up at us with a giant smile, and smiled back. Dillon was just getting himself off of the floor when she asked him. "What shall we name her?" He looked up at her, and said. "Ney'ite." She smiled, and looked at her daughter. "Ney'ite. That shall be your name." Mo'at looked over at me, and I held my hands up. "I'm not good with names, you pick." She gave me a hard stare, and then said. "Fine, but you name the next child." She looked down at the little guy, and said. "Wokan, that shall be your name." I smiled, and thought. "The less human the better." Then I looked over at Alyara who was staring at me. I averted my gaze before anyone noticed, and gave Mo'at a kiss. "Come on Mo'at let's go home." I said, and she nodded. As we walked up the spiral Mo'at sighed. "What's wrong?" I asked, and she said. "Nothing, I just wish Wokan was more like his father." I felt crushed. "She actually wants him to be more like me?" I laughed, and said outloud. "Don't worry, we'll have more children, and then you can have little ones that look like me running around." She smiled, and kissed me on the nose. "Let us go home, Ajax."


	3. Chapter 3: confessions

**I'm not getting into the whole baby diaper changing thing, or the peeing and pooping thing. I don't even think Na'vi babies wear diapers.**

As I helped Mo'at into bed, Norm walked into the room. "Did you hear the news?" He asked, and I smiled. "Front row seats." I said, and he gave me a weird look. "Anyway, have you seen Trudy?" He asked, and I shook my head. Looking down at the ground he shook his head. "Sometimes, I don't know what to do about that woman." Trudy was behind him when he said this, and I couldn't hold back my smile. "Do with who sometimes?" She asked, and he whirled around. "Oh, um, nothing." He said trying not to get killed, and she laughed. "Come on, we got work to do." She said, and gave him a kiss. "Besides, you need something to do with me." Giving him a wink they left the room, but instead of going towards the door, they went the opposite direction. "Hey, you're going the wrong way." I said, and Trudy answered back. "Yes." All I could do was shake my head and smile. Turning my attention back to my family, I made sure Mo'at was comfortable before going out, and getting her some lunch.

After I had got her a full meal, and made up for missing breakfast I went back up and fed her just like I did earlier that day. "You do not have to feed me like a baby." She said, and I smiled. "What if I want to though?" I asked, and she smiled back. Handing me Wokan, she took the leaf plate and fed herself. I looked down at my only child, for the moment, and he looked at me with his pale green eyes. "That's something I have to ask Norm about." I thought as I cradled Wokan, and gently nuzzled him with my nose. I looked at his little braid as it dangled down between my fingers. Remembering what Jake said, I gently wrapped into a braid with his other hair os it could not get infected or harmed. "Don't worry little guy, nothing bad's going to happen to you." I whispered, and his wandering eyes landed back on me again. I smiled, and what looked like a smile played across his face. "He's just as smart as his father." My mother said from the doorway, and I looked up and smiled. It wasn't a genuine smile though, and I said. "Yeah he is, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing though." I totally forgot that Mo'at was there, and she asked. "What do you mean?" I looked over at her, and sighed. "I really don't want any of our children to have anything like me."

She dropped the food that she was eating, and smacked me. "Why would you think something like that?" I gritted through the pain in my cheek, and Kept both hands on my son. "I don't want any of me in this child because I don't want him to be human anymore than he has to be." I said, and she looked hard at me, but couldn't keep the tears from flowing. "Why are you crying?" I asked, and she said. "He is just as much as your son as he is mine, and I want him to be more like you." I gently kissed her, and said. "I think it's best if he's more like you." She looked up at me with liquid filled eyes, and said. "no it is not best if he is like me, every strong Na'vi man is like their father, and he is no exception." I smiled, and said. "At least he's got my eyes." Now she smiled, and my mother came over to us. "Can I hold my grandson?" I held him out to her, and she tried to pick him up. Wakon was as big as a human toddler, and when mother tried to pick him up it was almost impossible for her to hold him. I laughed, and helped her. "Brace him by his butt, and make sure to keep a hand on the back of his head or he'll hurt himself." She nodded, and said. "how do you know this?" I smiled, and said. "Jake told me a little bit about taking care of infants.

Mother nodded, and my dad walked in. "Where's my grandson?" He asked, and I pointed towards Mom. He went over, and touched his right cheek. He smiled under his mustache, and continued to admire his grandson. They held him for a while, and Mo'at pulled me into the bed with her. "I do not want to to think this way about our children." I kissed her, and said. "It's for the better if they are more like you." I pulled her close to me, and suddenly felt very tired. "Mo'at, you mind if I take a neap?" She shook her head, and I kissed her again. "Thank you, if you need me just wake me up." She noded, and I fell asleep. When I woke it was well into the night, and the thing that woke me was crying his eyes out. I chuckled, and looked over at Mo'at who was already awake. She slowly sat up, and began to feed Wakon. I sat up, and rubbed my tired eyes. "You should go back to sleep." She said, and I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to let you sit up all night and take care of him by yourself." She gave me a small smile, but I could see the glisten of tears in her eyes from the moonlight reflecting in them. "You wanna talk about what happened earlier?" she shook her head, and I knew that there was no arguing with her. I got up, and stretched my tired self. Yawning, I went outside, and let the breeze blow over me.

Mo'at followed me out still cradling Wakon, and I hugged them both. "Look I'm sorry for what I said, but It's true I don't want him to be like me, I want him to be more like the people." She looked up at me, and said. "I just want him to be like us." I kissed her forehead, and she kissed the tip of my nose. "You two should be in bed." A voice said behind us, and I turned to see Jake standing there. "What are you doing up so late old man?" He gave me an intimidating look, and said. "I heard my grandson crying, and I couldn't get back to sleep so I decided to check on you." I smiled, and said. "We're fine, just came out here to get some air. It seems stuffy in there." Jake smiled, and said. "I think I might know who's behind it." Giving me a wink, I sighed and said. "It's not that, we haven't-" He cut me off. "No you, but the nerd and the pilot." I laughed almost too loudly, and Jake smiled. "Alright, go get some sleep both of you." He said, and we parted ways after saying goodnight. We went back in and layed down with our son in between us. "Goodnight, my Mo'at." She smiled, and kissed me softly. "Goodnight, my Ajax." I fell asleep feeling a lot better about myself than I thought I would.


	4. Chapter 4: celebrating birth

I opened my eyes, and saw my little family sleeping peacefully. I was already accustomed to the sight of Mo'at snuggling with Wakon, and I smiled every time I saw it. I gently picked up Wakon, and took him outside into the morning air. "How's my little warrior doing, huh?" He looked up at me with sleepy eyes, and yawned. I smiled, and kissed him on the forehead. "He will make a fine warrior indeed." Tsu'tey said, and I looked up to greet him. After he greeted me back I sat down with Wakon. "What brings you all the way up here?" I asked him, and he sat down beside me. "I have come to see one of my next warriors." I smiled, and said. "I'm sure with a teacher like you, he will be one of the best." He smiled along with me, and we talked about things around the clan. "Are you sure about letting the other tawtute stay at Hell's gate?" I shook my head, and told him. "No, I'm not. But it is Jake's decision not mine." He nodded, and said. "Before long it will be, and then you will have to make the decisions, are you ready for that as well?" Again I shook my head, and looked down at my son. "All I want is the best for Mo'at, and my son." He replied. "You will have to make the decisions that will be the best for Mo'at and little Wakon." I chuckled, and rubbed the top of Wakon's head softly.

Standing, I told Tsu'tey. "Wanna hold him?" He sighed, and said. "I am not good with children." I shook my head. "Nonsense, can you just hold him for a minute." WIthout warning him I placed my son in his arms, and went to wake Mo'at. After getting her up I brought her outside to see Tsu'tey. When we stepped out though we found him cradling him, and speaking to him in soft words. "Not good with kids huh?" He looked up at us, and his face turned lavender purple. "Come on I'll save you the embarrassment." I held out my arms, and he handed me my son back. I then handed him over to Mo'at, and she began to feed him. "Shall we talk with Jake?" I asked, and he nodded. Sitting down Jake poured us both a drink, and we I picked up the glass. "Merci." I said, and gulped it down all at once. "So what drags you away from your family, and over to my humble abode?" I sat the glass down, and said. "I can't come over here to talk?" He laughed, and said. "Actually, I glad you came there's something I wanted to talk to you about." I poured myself another glass, and said. "And what might that be?" He gave me a serious look, and asked. "What is this I hear about you saying that you want Wakon to be anything like you?" I slammed back the glass of liquor, and said. "Yeah, I said something like that." He cocked his head at me. "Why? We both are the same, we are different but they accepted us so why are you afraid to let him be like you?" I sighed. "Because I don't want him to know what I was before I became his father. What will he think about me if I tell him I was his size when he's just three years old?"

"I think he will accept it just like everyone else did. They accepted me, and the others so why wouldn't he accept what you used to be?" I shook my head. "I don't know, I just don't want a son who will hate what I was or what I am." Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I thought the same thing when I was a new father, and now look at me." I smiled, and poured another glass. "Lets celebrate properly." Tsu'tey even raised a glass to that, and then we toasted to my child and Dillons. After a while of drinking Mo'at came in along with Neytiri. She went to give me Wakon, and I said. "No, I'm drunk, I don't want him around me while I'm like this." She nodded, and Jake said. "At least you have a good head on your shoulders." I smiled over at him, and took another drink. Everything after that was fuzzy, and the next thing I remember is waking up with a bad headache. Groaning, I rolled over and saw Mo'at standing there with Wakon on her hip. "I hurt." She sighed. "Maybe that is a good thing right now."

I smiled, and said. "Sorry for getting drunk, but they said we should celebrate the birth of Wakon." She shook her head at him, and said. "That is supposed to be with the whole clan." I sat up with a grunt, and said. "I need some help." She started walking out the door, and said. "I think you need to help yourself, besides I gotta take care of Wakon." She walked out the door, and I put a hand on my head. "What did I do to deserve this?" I got myself to feeling better, and found Mo'at. "Look I'm sorry for what ever I did while I was drunk." She looked up at me, and said. "I am not angry for what you did when you were drunk, I am angry that you did it." I shook my head, and said. "Alright, how will I make it up to you?" She smiled, and whispered something in my ear. "Alright, I'll be glad to do that." I said as I took Wakon from her. "So I watch him for the rest of the day? How will he be fed then?" SHe smiled, and said. "I will come, do not worry Tsu'tey will come tell me." I smiled, and gave her a kiss. "You go, do what ever you want." After that she left, and I went into out alcove to watch my son for the day.


	5. Chapter 5: enlightenment

**I just wanted to say that Na'vi women breast feed their children, again just wanted to sat that.**

I sat down in the living space with my son, and sighed. "What to do with you?" I asked the little one, and he opened his eyes. My parents came in, and my mom said. "Can I hold him?" I nodded, and she struggled to keep him lifted. "need some help?" Dad asked, and I laughed. "I got stuck watching him all day because I got drunk last night." Dad snickered, and mom glared at him. "Do want our help with him?" Dad asked, and I shook my head. "No, I promised I would, and I don't break promises." Dad snickered again, and I looked up at him. "Ah well, I guess you can watch him for me." They sat down beside me, and I started doing push ups. "What are you doing?" Father asked, and I said. "Gotta keep my strength up." He let out a sigh, and said. "Wouldn't the everyday life of a Na'vi do that for you?" I smiled. "I just want to keep in better shape." So while my parents both had to hold their grandchild I did some basic endurance training. An hour later Wakon started to cry, and I picked him up. "He's hungry, I'll take him to Mo'at."

They nodded, and I took off. She was at the front door. "Wow, you got here quick." She smiled, and said. "I told you I would come quickly." I nodded, and handed her our child. "Yeah you did say that, look I don't think you being gone is going to work." She looked off into the distance, and nodded. "I will stay with Wakon from now on." I kissed her softly, and she looked at me. "Tonight, do you want to?" I smiled, and said. "Only if you want to." She nodded vigorously, and I laughed a little. While she was feeding Wakon, we sat down and enjoyed the breeze. "He is full, burp him." She said, and I took him. While I was burping him, his great grandmother came up to us. "Oel Ingati Kameie tsahik, what brings you here?" I asked, and she smiled. "You do not need to be so formal, we are family after all." I smiled, and she said. "I came here to see my great grandson." I held him out to her, and she looked at his eyes.

"His eyes, they are very unusual." I sighed, and said. "That is the part of me that he got." She looked over at me, and said. "You should not be ashamed of what you once were, or not want your son to know what you were before you became his father." I looked down, and said. "I know, it's just that what I was nearly made his life never happen." My mate Mo'at raised my head up, and looked into my eyes. "Do not say that, you are not what they were. You are a kind man, and a good father. I love you, and our son loves you just as well." I kissed her, and her grandmother said. "That is not something you should do in front of the Tsahik. I stopped sucking on the younger Mo'at's face, and looked at the older Mo'at. "Sorry Tsahik, we'll be taking our leave now." She nodded, and handed back Wakon. "Remember that he will love you no matter what you were." She said, and I nodded. We went into our home, and sat down in the living space. "I love both of you too." I said, and looked over at her. She smiled, and kissed me. "We both love you as well."

Later that night just before we went to bed, Norm and Trudy called us into the living space. "We would like to congratulate you on your recent birth." I smiled, and said. "Thank you, but haven't you done that already?" Norm looked down, and nodded. "yes, but we didn't do it by ourselves." I shook my head, and said. "You don't need to do that." Trudy said. "Just shut up, and let us congratulate you." I've always been a little intimidated by Trudy even if I am 9'7". "Alright then, congratulate." I said, and Trudy pulled out everyone's favorite friend Jack Daniels. "Oh, last time I drank, Mo'at got mad at me." Mo'at took the bottle, and said. "That is only because you didn't wait for me." I gave her a look, and she smiled. After a while of drinking we went to bed. "Do you still want to?" She asked, and I smiled. "Of course I do." She smiled back, and we connected out braids.


	6. Chapter 6:shot down

I opened my eyes, and looked over at Mo'at who was sleeping. After a while of watching her sleep she opened her eyes as well, and Smiled at me. "Good morning beautiful." I said, and kissed her softly. just then Wakon started to cry. "He is hungry." She said, and I got out of bed. "I'll go get you some food." I said, and she nodded. Just as I stepped out the door I knew something wasn't right. Sighing I continued down the platform. I got the food, and on the way back I ran into Jake. "What's up Ajax?" He said, and I smiled. "Is that a way the oleyktan greets his clan mates?" He laughed, and said. "No, not really but you're an exception." I started to walk towards my alcove, and he came along with me. "What do you plan to do today?" He asked, and I sighed. "Probably go on a solo flight." I said, and he patted me on the back. "Need some time to think?" I nodded, and he said. "The Tsahik told me about the talk you had yesterday."

I looked at the ground, and said. "Yeah, I'm starting to think that it isn't a bad thing after all with everyone being so accepting of it." He looked over at me, and smiled. "That's good. Well, I guess I'll see you when you get back." I nodded, and went ahead into my alcove. After giving Mo'at her food, I kissed both her and Wakon softly I left for a short flight. While I was out there I could hear the faint sound of a helicopter. Ever since the new science showed up we have been keeping tabs on them. Jake,Tsu'tey,Neytiri,and myself were the ones but it was mostly Jake and myself. "They shouldn't be here right now, or should they?" I asked myself, and went to investigate. When I found it, it was patrolling an old quarry, and what was worse they were in a scorpion. I signaled for them to land, but they weren't having any of it. I guess they got tired of my constant commands, and turned their guns on me. I tried to avoid the bullets, but Shadowfax can only do so much. We fell into the jungle below, and I was knocked out from the fall.

When I woke it was dark, and the flora around me was glowing beautifully like it always does. I tried to get up onto my feet, but my leg screamed out in painful protest. Looking down I noticed it was in a position the bone does not allow to happen. "Ah damnit it's broken!" I yelled, and I heard the faint purr of shadowfax. Again I tried to stand, and completely forgot that my leg was severely broken. I looked back down at it, and thought to myself. "I gotta set it, or I'm not getting out of here." So biting a stick, and bracing myself I prepared for a lot of pain. Pain, pain, so much pain. Pain even worse than dying, and I could barely stand it. "Fuck, that hurt!" I yelled after I got it into a brace, and stood uneasily. I heard Shadowfaxes soft purr again, and I went to find him. He was laying by a fallen tree with several bullet holes in his wings, and body. "Oh no, this doesn't look fixable." I said, and he looked at me with pain in his eyes. I wanted to say goodbye so I made Tsayelu, and I could feel the pain radiating from him.

"I'm sorry buddy, but this is probably goodbye." I said to him, and he moved his head to touch mine. I got the feeling from him that he was ready so I drew my knife. "Goodbye my friend." I said, and put the knife into his body. I said the prayer, and stood. wiping the tears out of my eyes I opened the saddle bag, and took out the throat communicator. "Jake, Jake, can you hear me?" After a few moments of crackling his voice came across. "yeah, what's up?" I laughed a little, and said. "We have a problem." He replied. "What problem?" I sighed, and said. "the science team at Hell's gate is up to something, Shadowfax is dead, and I'm sitting in the middle of the jungle with a broken leg." I could hear fake laughter, and he said. "Alright what is your concordance?" I looked around, and said. "I don't know, but I am near one of the old mines." A few seconds later he said. "Alright stay put, we'll come and get you." I said goodbye, and painstakingly climbed a tree so I could wait for them to come and find me. "Dear Eywa let them check this place first." I said to myself as I settled in for a long wait.


	7. Chapter 7: capture and rescue

With the morning came the discovery that while I was sleeping the Nantang had come and had their fill of shadowfax. "Ajax, Ajax are you there?" Norm's voice came across the com, and I sat up. "Yeah, where are you?" I asked, and He said. "We're at one of the old mines, what did it look like." I sighed, and said. "I don't know, I was too busy dodging bullets." He replied alright, alright calm down. What direction did you leave in when you left yesterday?" I thought for a second before saying. "East, but I don't know which way I am now." There was a long pause, and then he said. "Can you climb to the top of a tree, and find the suns?" I sighed, and looked down at my broken leg. "I'll try, but I don't think I'll get far. I got a better idea, I'll head towards the direction of the mine." He asked. "How will you know where that is?" I chuckled a little, and said. "I'll head toward the direction the animals aren't." So I went down to where what was left of Shadowfax lay, and checked to see if my bow was there. It was, but I only had one arrow. "Somehow I don't think this'll help much." I said to myself as I held back tears from seeing my friend torn to pieces. After looking around, and seeing if I could find the sun which I didn't I took off towards the direction that I thought the mine. As I continued on, I got the feeling something was watching, but it didn't make a move so I kept my guard up just in case. As I moved as silently as a Na'vi with a broken leg can move (It's still quieter than a human), and came up on a clearing. "This is strange, there aren't many clearing like this especially around here." I said, and then the loud click of several guns rang in my ears. "Looky what we got here boys, it's a monkey." A bearded man said, and I growled at him. He shot the ground beside me, and said. "Don't get snappy with me, now come quietly or, well I guess you know what will happen." I put my weight onto my good leg, and said. "What brings you this close to Hometree wretch?" I surprised him when I said it in pure english without an accent. "So you're an avatar huh? Looks like we'll get a bonus."

I growled again, and he laughed. "Do you really expect to fight us all alone?" I looked into the trees around us, and saw the golden eyes of Omaticaya in the branches. "No I don't but do you expect to fight something you can't see." I dropped my bow, and charged at him. Before anyone could fire their guns arrows went through them, some more than one arrow hit them. I slammed the man down on the ground, and said. "Didn't expect that did ya? So how about you tell me who sent you, and I might make your death short." His pupils were huge, and his breath was almost nonexistent. "Don't die, or I'll kill you in the afterlife, but I highly doubt you'll be there." His breath started to get really heavy, and he passed out. I stood, and look up to see Jake and Norm walking towards me. "Thank Eywa we found you when we did." I smiled, and said. "Yeah that's g-" The pain in my leg came back, and I fell to the ground moaning. "You ran on a broken leg? What the Hell gave you the idea to do that?" Jake asked. I smiled, and said. "He called me a monkey so I got angry." They both laughed, and I laughed along with them. "Did Mo'at come?" I asked after we sat down in the shade of the trees that surround the clearing. "No, but I got a better question. Why did you allow yourself to be surrounded by Tawtute?" I smirked, and said. "Because they were surrounded by Omaticaya, and the Oleyktan." Several cheers came from the 20 Omaticaya that came with Jake, and he smiled. "Oh, I'm going to get you, as soon as we get home I'm going to tell Mo'at that you ran away from us." I looked over at him, and said. "She'll be more confused than angry." He nodded, and said. "Yeah I suppose so, anyway how did you know that we would be surrounding them as well?" I pointed towards Norm, and said. "You still make too much noise." We all laughed, and Alyara came Neytiri came over to me. "Oel Ngati Kameie Ajax, I heard you were injured."

I smiled, and looked down at my muffed up leg. "Yeah, and Shadowfax is gone." Jake put a hand on my shoulder. "I am sorry for that." I wiped the tears out of my eyes again, and smiled. "He's is a better place now, so don't be sorry." He smiled, and said. "I guess me, and you know that pretty well don't we?" I chuckled, and Neytiri bent down to examine my bone. "It looks like my daughter taught you a few things about injuries, this is almost a healers work." She looked up at him, and I smiled back down at him. "Hurry, and use your magic hands to fix this, it's killing me." I said, and she set it the proper way, which apparently involves sitting on a fucking cactus bareassed with you balls dangling under you buttchecks. "Ah sweet eywa, that hurt like Hell!" I yelled, and most everyone laughed. She handed me a leaf, and said. "Chew on this, and shut up." I looked sideways at her, and Jake said. "She's starting to take after me now, and I'm concerned." I looked over at him as I put the leaf in my mouth. After a while The pain started to go away, and I quit chewing on the pulp that was in my mouth. She held out a bowl, and said. "Spit." I did, and she took a little bit out. "This will also help the pain." She said as she rubbed it where the broken bone was. After she applied a thin layer of the leaf slushy, she put it in a splint that would last me more than 3 yards, and said. "You should heal in three weeks, now we need to go home." She stood, and went over to her Ikran. jake and Norm stood as well, and Norm held out a hand. "Do you need a ride?" I stood as fast as I could, and looked over at Jake. "I think I want to make it home in one piece so if you kindly would let me ride with you my Oleyktan." He smiled, and motioned for me to hop on. "Sorry Norm, I'll ride with you when I'm not on one leg." He smiled, and nodded. "I understand, see ya when we get home."


	8. Chapter 8: Home

**it's been over a week now, and I haven't missed a day. Let's keep the ball rolling.**

I got down off of Jake's Ikran, and started climbing down. I checked the alcove and Jake's but they weren't there. As I walked down the platform I saw Mo'at standing there with our child in her arms. As I got closer her ears perked up, and she turned to face me. Her eyes got big, and I smiled. "Hello beautiful." I said, and she came over to me as swiftly as a mother holding her child could, and kissed me. Then she pulled away, and smacked me hard. i clenched my jaw, and looked back at her. "I deserved that." She hit me again on the other side, and this time I said. "Okay I think that'll do, can I get another kiss?" She pulled me in, and we stayed that way for no telling how long. Jake cleared his throat, and we pulled apart. "Ajax, you need to go to your alcove, and stay there until this leg heals." I shook my head. "No can do, I got a family to take care of." He sighed, and took a step forward. "It's not a request it's an order now march." I decided to be a smart ass, and said. "April." He took another step towards me, and I began walking. Mo'at started to follow, but I stopped her. "You don't have to watch over me, I'll be fine." She kissed me once more, and told me to wait. She went over to her father, and they started to argue. A few minutes later Jake sighed, and nodded his head. She was smiling when she came back over to me. "You can stay." I kissed her once more for good measure, and went over to the leaders circle and sat down.

I ate, and we joked, and then the topic got serious. "What are we to do with the prisoner that tried to take Ajax's life?" Tsu'tey asked, and I looked up. "We'll ask him some questions, and then we'll keep him here until everything is sorted out." Jake said, and I chimed in. "That's all, and well but can we not keep him alive. I don't like having him around here now, and children tend to be curious." Jake sighed, and looked down. "Yea I suppose it's true, we can't keep him around but don't tell him that the only thing keeping him alive is what he knows." We nodded, and Norm came and sat down. He is the acting representative for the humans that are staying here with us at Hometree. "What is your plan?" He asked, and we filled him in on the details. "I understand your reasoning, but if we kill our only prisoner then what's to stop them from attacking?" I countered with. "If we give him back he'll just lead them here so I say suck the info out of him, and end his life." Jake gave me a glare, and I gave one right back. "He wasn't on security detail, they sent a hunting party after me. Now I don't know about you, but I don't like it when they try and hunt me down." Tsu'tey even agreed with me, and Jake nodded. "He's right, I've been hunted before and it isn't fun." Norm started to protest, but I stopped him. "What's the advantage that you will gain from keeping him alive?"

He shook his head. "You don't understand, I don't want to kill someone that doesn't deserve it." I leaned forward, and got right in his face. "He's the same type of person who you fought all those years ago, now I don't know about you but I've seen some of the shit that went on during that battle and you didn't look like you were feeling any remorse. So, why now?" I said, and he looked at the ground. "Because, I'm afraid that if we kill him then they'll come back." I put a hand on his shoulder, and said. "They are coming anyway, the only way to stop them is to get there first." I looked over to Tsu'tey, and he nodded. "Yes, we need to go, I'll contact Dillon and tell him to make sure the Tipani are ready for battle." Jake said, and I stood. He looked over at me, and said. "You're not going anywhere, all we are doing is talking, and I'm sure your voice isn't needed." I smirked, and said. "If all you are going to do is talk then you do need me, last time I checked you couldn't persuade a wet paper bag." He smiled, but shook his head seriously. "Do you want me to go get Mo'at?" His smile faded, and he said. "Fine, but I'm not taking the blame if you get hurt. Be ready by morning." I nodded, and went to find my wife. Funny thing was Neytiri hadn't been at the meeting we had, so we didn't know what she thought.

"She'll stand beside whatever Jake says, I know her." I said to myself as I walked into my alcove. There I found Mo'at, Neytiri, and Tsahik Mo'at standing. I touched my knuckles to my forehead, and then I said. "What brings you here?" She smiled, and said. "We are here to help you heal." I looked down at my broken leg, and said. "I'll be fine if I don't walk on it too much, and the stuff you gave me has kept the pain away all day now." Neytiri shook her head, and the Tsahik came up to me. "I can see that you are in great pain, and we are here so that you will be ready for battle tomorrow." I smiled at her, and she led me over to the place where they had set up their herbs and other plants. Several hours later the night was full on, but they were still working on me. "I don't see how any of this is going to help a broken bone." I said, and my Mo'at looked deep into my eyes telling me to trust them. So I relaxed, and after a while Tsahik started to pray, and Neytiri focused more on her work. thirty minutes later Neytiri nearly jumped away from me, and Tsahik stopped chanting. My leg bone began to move, and then there was a loud pop.


	9. Chapter 9: revelations

**Okay, so I said I would wright a second part to Light-years from home, and starting today I will. This will be a special day, and I will write a chapter for both stories, but tommorrow will be Light-years from home then day after tomorrow will be "The Future Oleyktan part 2." Part two of "Light-Years From Home" will be called "Twelve Years Later"**

I slowly stood, and looked down at my completely healed leg. "What the hell was in my drink?" I asked, and Neytiri stood as well. "This is the work of Eywa, it seems that you will be very important in the upcoming battle." I chuckled, and said. "Hopefully there won't be a battle, but I thank you and am forever in in your debt." The tsahik came up, and put a hand on my shoulder. "Do not be, this is for the good of the clan. May I speak with you alone?" I nodded, and followed her to one of the back rooms. "Watch after JakeSully, I fear that something will happen to him wen you go." I nodded, and she smiled. "You are brave for your age, that is what is good in you. You are also a good father to my grandson, come back alive." I smiled, and thanked her. She went to walk out, and collapsed back into me. "Neytiri, Mo'at!" I yelled, and they came running. "She's exhausted, take her to the healers." Neytiri said, and I picked my Tsahik up. My leg was officially unbroken because I could run like the wind again, and I liked it. After dropping her off, I went and told Jake about it. "She healed your leg completely?" He asked skeptically. "Yeah, it was some of most mystical shit I've ever seen." He chuckled, and then his face became serious. "All things aside, lets get serious. we need to be ready for this tomorrow,so do you want to help me interrogate our prisoner?" I smiled, and said. "Wouldn't have it any other way." He motioned for me to follow, and I did. We had him hanging by his hands in a fashion that looked like he was on a cross. "Hey dick, how's life treating you?" I asked the human as I walked past the sentries that we had posted. He looked up, and spit blood in my face. I drew my knife, grabbed one of his fingers, and looked over at Jake for confirmation.

"Wait lets ask him a question first, and if I don't like the answer then we'll start taking off body parts." He said, and I stood down. "Now, mind telling me why you were trying to hunt this man?" The guy laughed, and said. "Like I would tell a halfbreed anything." Now Jake nodded to me, and I cut off the mans first finger on his right hand. "You have nine tries left, and then It's castration! Now tell me why you were hunting him." After the man got done screaming he looked up at me, and said. "You don't know how important you are to our plan do you?" He looked over to Jake, and said. "No, we weren't hunting him we were retrieving him. You see, when things start popping off around here the general doesn't want his little science project caught in the cross fire." I grabbed him by his throat, and said. "Not if this science project can kill him before he knows he's dead." The man just laughed, and Jake pulled me off of him. "Calm down, we want him to talk." I nodded, and looked back at the man. "So what's with this science experiment thing you're talking about?" He smiled, and said. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Jake put a hand on my shoulder, and I looked back to see him nod. I cut the first finger of his left hand off. "Now, why do they want me?" He spit another gob of blood in my face, and I was about to cut off another finger when Jake stopped me. "No let him stay quiet, and then we can castrate him." I pretended to be mad, and stormed out smiling the whole way. A while later I came back, and Jake was sitting on the other side of the room with the man on the other looking worse than when I left. "What happened to him?" I asked, and Jake looked up at me with anger in his eyes. "He spit in my face so I taught him a lesson." I gave one single laugh, and went over to the man. "Is he going to live?" I asked as I leaned in closer to get a better look. "Yeah he will, but he won't be talking for a while, I think I shattered his jaw."

I looked back, and he was smiling in hatred. "Did you get any info on the general guy, or how I'm a science project?" I asked, and I heard him stand. "He said something about your neurological connection, but he had too much blood in his mouth to speak properly." I walked over to the door, and looked back. "We'll know more tomorrow." I said, and headed towards my alcove. Norm stopped me halfway, and said. "Can we talk, this is something very important." I nodded, and he pulled me up to the alcove that we all shared. I sat down in Trudy's and his room, and said. "Alright, what's so important that I'm having to miss seeing my son?" He sighed, and said. "back when we did all of those test when we were creating your avatar we found something. At first we thought it was a glitch, and overlooked it but know that I'm looking at these logs I don't think so." He handed me a holoscreen, and sent the file to me from his. "It says that my connection is one hundred percent." I said, and looked up to see his smiling face. "Look at this," He sent me another file. "Every time you connected, your link got stronger. The first time was one hundred percent, and by the last time you connected it was nearly two hundred. Ajax this is groundbreaking. Your neurological activity is the highest in existence or in history." I was confused, and asked. "What's that mean?" He stood, and went over to the wall. "Concentrate, focus on the wall." I closed my eyes, and focused on an image of the wall with all my might. Norm scratched at the wood, and I could feel inside me the feeling myself. My eyes shot open, and I fell backwards. "Woah man are you okay?" He said as he walked over to me. I stopped him, and said. "No, I'm fine it's just that I think I felt what the tree was feeling." His smile broadened, and he said. "By my estimates if you were still human you could use twenty maybe thirty percent of your brain, but in this body you could max out its full potential." I looked up at him, and said. "What can I do with that?" He crouched down beside me, and said. "I'm talking about talking to Eywa herself."


	10. Chapter 10: The will of Eywa

**So tomorrow will be chapter two of Twelve years later, and then day after that we will come back to this. Today though is this one's day, so enjoy.**

"Does that mean I am smarter, or something?" I asked after I took in the information that I could basically have a nice conversation with our God. "No, you're just able to connect more to the environment around you." I was confused. "If I was able to use more of my brain, how come it didn't show back when I was 5'4"?" He looked at the ground, and sighed. "It's only on a neurological level, anything else is just normal. The only noticeable thing, if any, would be that you would have your five senses heightened." I stood, and walked toward the door, but before I left I looked back and said. "So I can talk to eywa huh? We'll test that theory." I took off, and ran all the way to the tree of souls. When they found their Hometree, it wasn't far from the tree of souls. I made the connection, and called out to her. "I hear you my child." I heard softly, and I opened my eyes. "Come to me." I heard again, and I knew that it was Eywa. Suddenly I became very tired, and somehow a bed of moss had formed at my feet. An irresistible urge to sleep swept over me, and I placed myself on the ground. I fell asleep, and when I opened my eyes I was standing outside an alcove in Hometree. As I walked closer the same voice I heard from before said. "Enter, and we will talk." I stepped in to see a Na'vi woman, but this woman had silver hair, solid gold eyes, midnight black hair, and was somehow radiating light. "I'm dreaming aren't I?" She smiled, and nodded her head. "I know who you are, and you can guess who I am." I didn't answer because the statement was rhetorical. "Sit please, we have much to discuss." I sat across from her, and a small fire appeared between us. "What will happen to my body while I'm here?" I asked, and she started cooking two strips of meat.

"I will protect you while we are here." She said, and I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I wasn't sure if I should bow, or praise her for letting me see her. "You do not have to do any of those things," She looked up at me with a smile. "We are in your head after all, I can see everything you think." I smiled over at her, and relaxed. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked, and she ignored me. "Do you like Yerik meat? I think it is rather delicious." I smiled, and looked down at the sizzling meat. "Yes it is rather delicious, but did you bring me here for something other than to swap food stories?" She looked up at him with a grin. "You are always the same, confused as to why I brought you here. I assure you that you will return, but while we have the time I would like for you to know me better." I sighed, and she still just smiled. "How long are we going to be here?" I asked, and she said. "For at least a week." I nearly fell backwards, and she laughed. "Do not worry, where we are the time is distorted, that means what seems like fifteen minutes is only a second in reality." I looked back at her, and she smiled. After regaining my composure, I said. "What are we to do with the time while I'm here?" She flipped the meat, and said. "I will teach you your role in everything, and we will become good friends." I looked out the door, and said. "Is anyone else here?" She shook her head, and stayed focused on the meat. After a while she pulled it off of the stone she was cooking it one, and handed me a piece. "Eat, you may be in a different reality, but you will still hunger and thirst." I took it, and took a bite. "This is really good." I said, and she smiled. After we ate she said. "We must sleep now, I will explain more in the morning." I looked at her, and she beckoned me to follow her. I stood, and followed her deeper into the alcove.

"Why am I staying here?" I asked, and she smiled. "Where else would you stay?" She answered, and I sighed. She looked at the ground, and said. "Oh yes, you are mated. I am glad, but we must become one for our connection to be stronger." I chuckled, and she smiled back. "I can't do that, I love her too much, and besides you're a God. What would you possibly gain from being with me?" She walked over to me, and put her hands on my shoulder. "You love her, I can tell. I will not take that away from you, this is a dream after all." I looked down at her, and couldn't deny that she was very beautiful. "I can't, I'm already with someone else." She looked at my body, and said. "We do not need to consummate, only make Tsaheylu." I gave her a hard look, and said. "This only, and no more." She smiled up at me, and held out her braid. I sighed, and held out mine as well. We made the connection, and I nearly collapsed from the information that rushed into my brain. "Oh wow, how do you keep up with everything?" I asked as she pushed me onto the bed. She layed down beside me, and put her head on my chest. "Your heart beats strong." She said softly, but I could not answer. So much information was running through my brain that I could not speak. She smiled up at me, and said. "Rest now, and become one with everything you see." I closed my eyes, and let myself melt into the never ending flow of sights, sounds, and smells. When I woke our braids were still together, and she was sleeping peacefully. It was the middle of the night, and I was wide awake. Suddenly she raised her head up, and looked at me with her solid gold eyes. "You should sleep, you have much to learn." She placed a hand on my forehead, and I fell right back to sleep.

The next morning I could smell cooking meat, and I sat up only to be tugged right back down by my braid. "Ow! what was that?" I said as I looked over to see me and her still connected by Tsaheylu. "What's going on? Why are we still like this?" I asked her, she looked back at me. She was sitting on the floor in front of a small fire once again cooking two strips of meat. "We are connected now, and we cannot be pulled apart." I got out of the bed, and sat down beside her. "I'm not even going to question it, but I take it you're going to tell me anyway." I said, and she smiled. "This is our connection," She said as she pointed toward our braids that were dangling between us. "Of course I will not be there when you wake, but instead I will be here." She continued, and put her hand on my head. "Great, so now you're going to be a voice in my head." I said, and she nodded. After a couple of minutes I looked back over at her, and sighed. "I have a couple questions about your appearance." She nodded for me to continue, and I asked her many things before she gave me one answer. "I am this world, and this world is me. My skin is the ocean and the sky, my eyes are the two suns that blaze, and this light that you see is coming from my very being, it is the life force of everything on and in this world." I looked down at the meat as it cooked, and then at our braids. "Then why is your hair silver?" She looked over at me, and sighed. "The tawtute hurt more than the earth. When they burned the land, destroyed the earth, and killed the countless Na'vi and animals my hair turned this color from the damage that was done. It used to be the night that covered the land when my children slept, but now it is the smoke and ash that the Tawtute left behind." I put a hand on her shoulder, and said. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, and looked back at the cooking meat. "It is not your fault, and I can feel it slowly coming back bit by bit. Soon it will be the same again, and my hair will be black as night."

I sighed, and watched the small fire that was burning on nothing. "You lost your Ikran didn't you?" She asked a while later, and I looked over at her. "Shadowfax was it?" She said as she looked back at me. I nodded, and she smiled. "Follow me." She said as she stood, and I stood to follow her. Outside waiting for us was my old friend that I had to kill with my bare hands. "Hey buddy, hows life been treating you?" I said as we both walked towards him. He purred, and pushed his snout into the palm of my hand. "It hasn't been long, what have you been doing?" He purred again, and looked over at Eywa. He lowered his head in submission, and she smiled. "This is a mighty beast, I am glad you two came together." I looked over at her, and smiled. "He was a good friend, and a really good flier." I said, and she placed her left hand on his snout next to mine. Shadowfax lowered his head even more, and I softly rubbed his head. "He purred once more before taking flight. He made a couple circles around us before flying off towards the sun. "Goodbye for now, my friend." I softly whispered, and looked back down at Eywa. "Tell me more about what I'm going to do now."

For the next few days we spent time with each other, and I was told what I was to do. "You will be the spiritual leader of all the Na'vi, they will come to you for guidance from me." I looked at her from my spot beside her, and said. "So I will be your voice." She nodded, and I looked back down at the fire. "Am I really the person for this?" I asked, and she leaned onto my shoulder. "When your life started on this world I knew that even though you were one of the very things that destroyed part of me that you were the one that I wanted for this." I looked over at her, and she looked up at me. "I thank you for that, but I don't think I can do that and live a normal life." She sat up, and looked around. "If you ever need some peace and quiet, come and visit me. I will always be in your dreams." I smiled, and looked at our braids that were between us. "It is almost time for you to wake up," She said as she looked back at me. "Remember, always turn to me when all other thing fail." She finished, and I smiled. "How long has it been in real time?" I asked, and she looked at the ground. "12 hours." I sighed, and said. "Well I'm happy that's all it is, And I can't deny that I will miss being here." She smiled, and kissed me on the forehead. "It is time to wake up, my child." She placed her hand on the top of my head, and I fell asleep. When I woke I was covered in vines, and I could hear crying. The vines covered me, but did not cling to my body. I gently pushed against the glowing vines, and they immediately receded. The sobbing was replaced with a gasp of wonder. I sat up slowly, and looked over at Mo'at who was crying at my side. "Hello beautiful," She hugged me violently, and I hugged her back. "You wont believe who I just met.


	11. Chapter 11: wrath of Eywa

"You have a very interesting mind." Eywa said as I sat down next to Mo'at the day after I first met Eywa in person. "Are you always going to be talking, or is this a rare occasion?" I asked, and I could hear a laugh in my head. "I will always be here, you should feel privileged." She said, and I sighed. This made Mo'at look over at me, and Neytiri eye me warily. "Is there something wrong?" My mate asked as I picked up some food for my face. "No I'm fine, just getting used to this." I said, and the Tsahik kept her eyes on me for the whole meal. Afterward Mo'at and I went for a walk. "Have you heard of anything like this before?" I asked her as we made our way towards a waterfall. "To my knowledge this has never happened before, ask my grandmother she will know more." She said as she shifted Wakon from one arm to the other. "Anyway, I'm sorry for worrying you like that." I said, and she looked up at me. "Do not be, this was the work of Eywa, and I understand completely." She said, and I sat down at the base of a tree. "I am glad she understands, it would be harder if she didn't." Eywa said, and I pulled my braid around to where I could see it. The single strip of silver hair, and the voice in my head were the only hard evidence that meeting Eywa ever happened. "This is a reminder that you are my voice, never forget you are my only voice." I remembered her saying before I fell asleep last night. "Do not worry, will fade with time." She said in the present, and I looked up at the sky. "Now you must go to the Tawtute, they are preparing something." She continued, and I stood. "The party is about to leave, I gotta go." I said to Mo'at, and kissed her. Next I kissed my son on the forehead, and ran back towards Hometree. I jumped onto Norms Ikran, and we took off towards Hell's Gate.

 **-POV change-**

As the party landed, Ajax felt a change come over him. "What are you doing to me?" He asked Eywa, and she smiled from the dimension that she lives in. "It is time for battle, I will aid you in any way I can." She said, and Ajax got off of Norms Ikran. As he walked up to Jake, he put a hand on his shoulder and Jake immediately turned around. "What is it?" He asked, and then he saw that Ajax's eyes were completely black. "Let me do the talking." Ajax said, and Jake could hear the change in his voice. "Are you alright?" Jake asked, and Ajax smiled. "Better than ever before." He said before walking ahead of him. As the head scientist walked forward, Ajax tightened his grip on his bow. "What brings the Omaticaya here?" He asked, and Ajax said. "You must leave, now." The scientist looked at him with confusion. "We have done nothing wrong, you cannot-" Ajax interrupted him. "You have done everything wrong, destroyed the land, harmed the people, and annihilated the animals. You will leave now, or I will kill you all." Just then one hundred armed men appeared, and Ajax laughed. "You will not live to see the night." He said before he looked to the sky. "This is your end." He said before kicking the scientist in the chest. The men started to shoot, but the one's that were on the buildings were crushed. The ground underneath them caved, and the buildings fell into the earth. The others never got the chance to see Ajax's body, he seemed to vanish and appear only long enough to kill one man after another. The battle was over in only a moment, and when he was done Ajax regained control of his body. Turning around to his people, he was met with a party of Na'vi with their heads bowed.

He walked towards them, and Jake met him halfway. "What was that?" He asked, and Ajax said. "If I knew I would tell you." He walked past him and towards the gate. After he exited, he looked to the sky and let out an Ikran scream. All Jake could do is stare in awe as an Ikran landed in front of Ajax. Ajax left without even making Tsaheylu with the Ikran, and disappeared into the sun. He flew for miles and miles until he made it to the Hallelujah mountains. "Why are we here?" Ajax asked, and Eywa said. "We must talk, I am sure you have many questions." Ajax smiled as he walked over to the small cave that he landed near. "Might as well talk to you face to face, so do your thing." Ajax said, and he placed his body on the ground inside the cave. When he opened his eyes, he was back in the place he was when he first met Eywa.

 **-POV change-**

I looked around myself, and then up at the sky. "You may ask all the questions you like." I heard behind me, and looked back to see Eywa siting behind me with her eyes closed. I balanced myself on my hands, and turned around to face her. Just as I did a small fire lit between us. "First question, what the Hell happened back there?" I said, and she opened her eyes. "That was my wrath, as I have told you I am a manifestation of this world itself. Therefor when we attacked I was able to move the ground under their dwellings." She answered, and I sighed. "Second, why can I barely remember anything?" She placed two strips of meat on the fire just like she did when I was first here. "I took control of your body during the battle, I only let you take back over when the threat was gone." I sighed once more before moving to where I would be closer to her, and she leaned onto me. "I am sorry if I angered you by doing so." She said, and I looked down at her. "There is no need to apologize to me, you are my God after all." I looked off toward where two Ikran where flying toward one of the floating mountains that rotate revolve around the tree that we were currently sitting in. "Still, it is your body and I do not want you to despise what you are." She said, and flipped the meat onto the other side so it could cook. I sighed. "I do not despise what I am, but rather I'm afraid that I might hurt someone who doesn't need to be harmed." I said, and looked down at her. She was looking at me with a hurt expression. "I would never do that, all those who have harmed me shall be destroyed and those who have defended me shall be rewarded." She said, and I shifted my weight. "That is good, now I'm going to rest for a little while." I said, and stretched myself out where I was. She finished cooking, and placed herself beside me. She handed me a strip of meat, and I took a bite out of it. "Has anyone ever told you that you are a good cook?" I said, and she smiled.

"You are too kind, But no I have never been told. As a matter of fact, you are the first person that I have ever made contact with." I looked over at her, and I could see the loneliness in her eyes. "She must've been alone like this her whole sentient life." I thought to myself before I took another bite of the delicious meat. We stayed like that for a long time just looking at the clouds. Just as I was about to get bored she looked over at me and said. "Do you want to see something?" She asked, and I nodded. She raised an arm up to the sky, and a cloud appeared where she was pointing. After moving her arm around for a moment she lowered it, and the cloud came closer. She had made a design of a family of Nantang playing. "That is amazing, when did you learn to do that?" I asked, and she blushed. "Can Gods blush?" I thought to myself as she said. "I have been here a long time, and I learned this long ago." I smiled, and asked. "Can you draw anything else?" She smiled back, and started on another design. We did this for a long while, and the last one was a male and female Na'vi's faces. You could tell that they loved each other by the fact that they were very close to each other. I looked over at Eywa to congratulate her, but I could see tears in her eyes. "What's wrong?" I asked, and she pulled herself close to me. "I've been alone for so long, it has been terrible. Thousands and thousands of years, but now you're here," She said, and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Now, I am not alone." I smiled warmly, and sat up. "Well, I'm not going anywhere I'm kinda stuck with you." She smiled, and sat up with me. "Let us celebrate then."


	12. Chapter 12: Eywa's new body

I sat up quickly, and said. "Surely you don't mean that, what about all of the souls of the people." I said as she sat up along with me. "That is what they are, souls. They are not flesh and bone, nor do they live like they once did while they were upon this world." She responded before a nantang trotted up to her. "Another soul comes to rest." She said as she placed a hand on his snout. A few seconds later the small beast laid down at her feet, and drifted off in the wind. "So what is this place if it's not where souls come to rest?" I asked, and she smiled. "This is the place all things go before they pass on, depending on the journey, they might be here for a very long time. Most animals and other beasts usually have an easier time though, I guess I have a certain air to me." She answered before looking to the sky. "What about Shadowfax?" I asked, and she looked over at me. "He has passed on, he did when you last saw him. For Ikran it is different, they to the sun, their life long companion in the sky, the one that has been with them since birth." She said, and I let the information sink in. Afterward I stood up, stretched, and said. "I think it is time to go." I looked down at her, and saw that she was sad for my departure. Kneeling, I pulled her chin up from where she was looking down and said. "Hey, remember that you're always in my head, I couldn't get rid of you if I tried." She smiled before standing along with me. "Wake now, my child." She said before placing her hand on the side of my face. When I woke up I was covered in the same vines I had been when I had first met her. Pushing them away like I did before, I sat up in the place where I had put myself before I talked to her. Looking around, I found out that I was sitting on top of one of the few mountains that wasn't connected to another. "Eywa, can you hear me?" I called out in my head, and a few seconds later I got a reply. "What is it?" She asked sleepily, and I smiled. "Well if you're that worn out I guess I'll wait." I said before going over to the edge of the cliff. "Just tell me what is the matter." She said getting somewhat annoyed. "I'm stuck on one of your floating miracles that's called a mountain." I said before sitting on the edge, and she said. "Wait a little, and I will get you down from there."

She didn't bring an Ikran, no she had to bring a whole mountain chain for me to climb down. "You outdid yourself." I said as I jumped the gap from one to the other. "Please, flattery is not needed." She answered through a giggle, and I couldn't help but smile. "You know for a deity, you're very down to earth." I said, and after a long pause she asked. "What does that mean?" I sighed, and said. "It's a human expression, it means that you do not hold yourself above others on a major scale." Another long pause. "I see, but why would you say that?" She asked, and I smiled. "You moved a whole string of mountains just for me to get down." All was quiet on the inside of my head except for my thoughts. "Hey when we talk could you like show a metal picture of your face? It feels kinda weird talking to a voice in my head." The time when she answered a glowing apparition appeared in front of me. "Is this better?" She asked, and I smiled. "Kinda freaky, but I think it'll work until we get to Hometree." The apparition smiled, and said. "Do not worry, only you can see me." I smiled, shook my head, and thought. "Now I'm officially going insane." After I made it down the first mountain, I slowed down to a walk so Eywa and I could talk a little more. "How long have you been here?" I asked at one point, and she said. "This world was here long before I was, but if you must know I am over six thousand years old." I looked over at the ghost to my right in awe. "How have you not lost your mind?" I asked, and she gave another reply. "Taking care of the people, animals, and plants has kept me from loosing myself. Although, I do feel like I lost something along the way?" I looked at the ground which was glowing with every step I took. "It is getting dark, I think I'll stop for the night." I said as I climbed a tree. "Nothing will harm you on the way back." The apparition said as it followed me. "I know, but I'm tired. I feel like getting some rest." I said as I settled into a nook in the tree.

Just as I was about to close my eyes I saw something that made me look twice. Between two branches of the tree a glowing hammock was forming out of the same vines. "You really don't need to do this." I said as I moved closer to the almost formed hammock. "Do not argue, you wanted to rest so rest comfortably." She said, and the apparition pushed me towards the hammock. I sighed as I rested my head. "Damn this thing is comfortable." I thought, and closed my eyes. The next day when I woke I found Eywa sitting on the branch beside me eating a piece of fruit. Now she was almost a Na'vi except for the fact that she was a little transparent. "Why do you look different?" I asked sarcastically, and she smiled. "So those around us do not think you are insane." She said as she jumped down to the ground. "Come, we still have a long way to go." She said before disappearing into the forest, and I scrambled to catch up to her. "Wait, I thought you weren't supposed to leave me." I yelled after her, and a voice behind me say. "No, I don't have to." I whirled around, and was met with those same solid gold eyes I first saw when I met her. "How did you get there?" I asked utterly confused, and she smiled. "I am the earth, I can be anywhere." She said before climbing up into the canopy above. I tried to spy her, but a pair of hands tickling me stopped me right in my tracks. "Alright, if you're going to have a physical body, we gotta lay down some ground rules." I said before jumping down with her following me. "This is going to be a long walk home." I thought as I began to explain what she could and couldn't do to me.


	13. Chapter 13: Eywa in Hometree

**Sorry for not posting yesterday, I accidentally hit the Exit Window button when I got back on my computer, and it didn't save the progress I had made. So today I will post a chapter on both pieces of work. Enjoy!**

As we walked into Hometree, everyone stood when they saw her standing beside me. They soon realized who it was, and bowed to her. She smiled, and with a voice I had never heard her use before she said. "Stand my children!" They all stood immediately, and we both walked forward. Eywa grabbed my arm, and whispered to me. "Take me to your family." I smiled, and walked over to Mo'at and my son Wakon. Without an ounce of hesitation Eywa picked my son up, and cradled him in her arms. Then she said something in a language that I did not understand, and the Tsahik Mo'at looked at me with a quizzical expression. Eywa looked up at me, and smiled. "He will be strong like his father, and wise like his mother." She said before looking at my mate, and smiling. "You are to be the Tsahik after Neytiri yes?" She asked, and Mo'at slowly nodded her head. I then noticed the dead silence, and looked around us before saying. "We have a special guest, let us celebrate!" I gave out a cheer, and so did everyone else. A couple of hours later everyone was in a giant circle as per my request, and we were having a wonderful time. everyone was dancing, singing, playing instruments, and eating to their hearts content. While Eywa held Wakon, Mo'at and I danced for the first time in a while. After the song was over we went and sat back down, and I held my son for a little while. Just then I remembered what Eywa said to me the second time I went into her world. I looked over at her, and asked. "Eywa, if you could manifest yourself like this, why didn't you do it a long time ago?" She sighed, and looked down at the ground. "Only when I became connected to you could I do this, before no one had the capacity to deal with what I deal with. Then you were born in your human body, and I could feel something different in you. You had the capacity, and the will to accept everything that comes with being directly connected to me." I smiled when she said this. "after all, it's not every day a God tells you you're special." I thought as i bit into a piece of fruit.

"Are you sure you should eat that much?" Mo'at asked and I looked over at her. She pointed to the ground in front of me, and I looked down to see a pile of fruit peelings. "You have also eaten five strips of meat since you have sat down." She concluded, and I looked over at Eywa waiting for her to explain. She smiled before saying in my mind. "Part of my soul is in your soul now, that means in order for me to be manifested like this I need more energy. You have to eat to restore that energy now." I sighed before asking. "Why can't you just eat to get the energy you need?" She smiled before answering. "Although this body is physically here and you can touch it, even if I eat food it will not help." I laughed before turning back to Mo'at and noticing that she had a very far off look in her eyes. "She is reflecting over my arrival, and wondering if it is a good thing that you are with me. She is also afraid that she will not get to spend as much time with you now that I am here." Eywa said to me through my head, and I frowned. "That will not happen will it?" I asked, and Eywa immediately answered. "Of course not, I will be fine if you leave me to myself for a while, I will even watch Wakon for a while." I smiled when she said this, and then pulled Mo'at's gaze into mine by bringing her head around with a hand firmly on her chin. "Don't worry about a thing." I said before kissing her lovingly. After we broke apart she smiled happily, and picked took wakon and began to feed him. I ate a lot more, and when the party started to die down it was well into the night. Couples started to get closer to each other, and I pulled Mo'at to me. She put her head on my shoulder, and we looked up at the stars. Just then a glowing vine started to grow in the branches of Hometree and string across the gaps, it made a very beautiful scene with all of the couples nestled together in the faint glow of the vines. "Thank you." I said to Eywa through our neural connection, and she said. "It is nothing, I enjoy it when my children are happy, and in love with one another."

I looked over at her, and saw a sad smiled across her face. "Why are you sad? You are with your children now." I said to her outright, and she looked over at me. "What do you mean, I am not sad." She said, but in my mind she contradicted herself. "I have been alone for centuries, I've told you this already. Did you not listen?" I took her hand in mine, and said. "It's alright, you're here now, be happy you are loved." Her tears welled up with tears, and she fell onto me. I put a hand on her head. and comforted her. When this happened the whole clan shot up in surprize but I motioned for them to sit back down. Slowly they did, and I held onto her until the sobs and crying subsided. She looked up at me, her completely golden eyes still wet with tears, and said. "Thank you for being there." I smiled, and shook my head. "You don't have to thank me, I'm just doing what anyone would do." I said, and then I felt someone grab my braid. I looked back to see Mo'at make Tsaheylu with me, and I felt her presence even more. I looked back over at Eywa, and said. "I think we're going to bed." People were starting to retreat to their hammocks and alcoves for the same reason that Mo'at and I were. "I will watch Wakon for you tonight." Eywa said, and I busted out laughing. I had totally forgotten that she could read our thoughts. After I had recovered I thanked her, and we made a B-line for our alcove with Eywa holding Wakon right behind us. That night, I got no sleep but the next morning still felt better than any morning I had had in a long time. As I put my loincloth back on a pair of hands placed themselves on my chest. I smiled, and said. "Goodmorning beautiful." Before turning around and kissing her gently. When we walked out together we were met with the Eywa holding Wakon. "Good Morning my children, your son is a very quiet child." She said, and the he started crying. The irony of the situation was almost too much to bear, but it didn't last long. It was replaced with shock when Eywa started to feed my son. "He's a hungry one." She said, as my son drank as fast as he could. She looked up at us, and said. "Do not worry, I am his mother just as I am yours." I figured that she was correct. "She did make this world after all." As she fed him, the humans started to wake up and come out of their rooms. When they were all in present, Eywa addressed herself. "I am Eywa, and I bless all of you to join me after this life ends." She said before handing me Wakon, and going over to Norm who was turning paler by the second. "You are one of the people who hasn't passed into your true body are you not?" She asked and he gulped before shaking his head. She smiled, and said. "I understand why you do not, you have a family to take care of afterall." She looked over at Jena and then walked over to Trudy. "You were hurt in the Great Battle yes?" She asked the pilot, and she nodded. Eywa looked down at her leg, and said. "Show it to me." With a little hesitation, Trudy slowly pulled up her pants leg to reveal a terribly scarred leg. Every since I could remember she has always walked with a limp, she even had to use a cane when I was little. Eywa put her hands on the leg, and closed her eyes. The leg started to change, and by the time it was done it looked good as new. Trudy had a big smiled on her face as she slowly put weight onto the newly fixed leg. Eywa then went over to my parents, and said. "Your son is a brave and strong man, he is also a good father. You did a good job raising him, and I thank you." Both my parents and I smiled at this, and I thought. "This is going to be a good day."


	14. Chapter 14: A Tsahik's passing

The day passed slowly, and by noon I was bored out of my mind. Standing up from the branch I was standing on, I went to find Jake. He was sitting outside his house holding his grandson. "There he is, the man with a God in his head." He said as I walked toward him. "Shut Up it's not that important, where's Mo'at?" I asked, wondering why she wasn't with our son like she always is. He smiled before saying. "Getting to know Eywa better, I guess it's a good thing for them to get to know each other better. I mean, Eywa is a part of you now too." I sighed, and said. "I'm much too young to be this damn old." He laughed before handing me my son. "You're one to talk, I'm a grandfather at thirty something." We both laughed, and I stretched my legs out as I sat down. Just as we were about to start the conversation Neytiri poked her head out of the window, and looked at me. "Come." She said, and I got up slowly. When I wasn't going at the pace she liked, she gabbed my arm and jerked me into the alcove. There I was confronted with the Tsahik Mo'at. She motioned for me to sit down, and I complied. "If you do not mind, may I...?" She trailed off as she pointed towards my braid. I sighed before pulling it around my body, the silver streak standing proud in the middle of my black as night hair. She eyed it cautiously, as if she was afraid to touch it. Then her eyes rolled into the back of her head, and I nearly jumped out of my blue skin. A few moments later her eyes went back to normal, and she looked at me with a smile. "You are the one." She said before collapsing, and I rushed to catch her. I wasn't fast enough, and she hit the floor with a thud. "Mother!" Neytiri yelled out as she rushed over to her, and Jake came running in with Wakon in his arms. I had given Jake his grandson back after I was called upon by Neytiri. "What's going on?" He asked as I took Wakon from him, and I was ordered to get the baby out of the room. As soon as I stepped out of the door, I was met with the younger Mo'at and Eywa. Both were crying, and I looked over at Eywa for an explanation. She wiped the tears from her eyes, and said. "It is time for one of my children to join me." Then the realization sank in, and I started to tear up. I knew Mo'at from a young age, and she always seemed to like my presence whenever I came to Hometree.

"She has been weak for a while now, and she hid it well. But she used the last of her energy to look into your spirit." Eywa explain, and I sat down next to my Mo'at who was curled up in a ball on the ground. I put a hand on her shoulder, and she grabbed it in desperation as I were the only thing keeping her from falling off the face of the planet. Eywa kneeled in front of her, and said. "Rise my child, it is almost time." She then placed a hand on my sons head, and he immediately fell asleep. "Come both of you, to say your goodbye's." She commanded, and I wiped the tear out of my eye. I put Mo'at on her feet, and she leaned on my as we walked into the alcove. Tsahik Mo'at was leaning against the wall, her skin pale and her eyes drifting in an unknown space. "Come to me my granddaughter." She said weakly, and my Mo'at stepped forward. Tsahik Mo'at looked up at her granddaughter, and smiled. "Take care of your child, and pray to Eywa always." She said, and looked over at me. "Come." She beckoned, and I approached. She looked deep into my eyes, and smiled once more. "You are a good man, and father. Take care of my granddaughter, and the clan." She said, and then looked to her daughter, and her mate. "I love you my daughter, honor me as the Tsahik of the Omaticaya." She then looked at Jake, and said. "You are a mighty leader, Toruk Makto. Lead the people well, goodbye." She said, and looked over at Eywa. "I am ready." She said, and Eywa slowly came forward. Placing her hands on Mo'at's forehead, she began to speak in the language that she had spoken to Wakon in. The whole place started to glow as she chanted those words, and after about a minute the light left the Tsahik's eyes. Neytiri fell into Jake, and Mo'at into me. I comforted her while she cried, and Eywa latched onto my arm crying as well. We stood their for a long time grieving until Neytiri regained her composure, and said. "We must get ready." With that she stood, and walked out the door of the alcove. I watched her as she left, and then looked down at Mo'at. She looked up and said. "I must change my name." I nodded, and looked over at Eywa who had a very far off look in her eyes with tears still streaming down her face. "Do you want to leave?" I asked both of them, and they nodded. I took Mo'at by the hand, and Eywa kept ahold of my other arm.

As we descended, we could hear the sound of slow sad singing as everyone mourned the loss of their Tsahik. Everyone was heading towards The Tree of Souls, that is the place we go when one of the people pass on. A few healers passed us to retrieve my mother in-law's body, and I saw Dillon and Alyara walking with them. Dillon stopped, put a hand on my shoulder, looked me dead in the eyes, and after a second walked on. Even though no words were spoken I felt comforted all the same, Dillon is a good friend and I would follow him into battle on any day. That is why we're the way we are, and I'll trust him to the end. We walked on, and finally made it to where Jake and Neytiri walked side-by-side. Jake looked over at me, and I could tell that he was taking it hard. She was the only reason he wasn't killed the first time he came here, and they had built a good relationship for the twenty years after The Great War. Out of all of us I think that Neytiri was hurt the most. Not only did she lose a parent, but both of them. I put a hand on her shoulder, and said. "We are here for you, if you need anything come to me or Mo'at or Jake, we will help." She nodded, and did something surprizing. She turned around and hugged me before pulling away, and saying. "You are a good man, I am glad that my daughter is with you. You are also a good father to my grandson, I love you as a son." I blushed for a second before Jake came over to us, and said. "She's right, I'm glad I could give my daughter away to you." He pulled me into a hug as well, and I freaked out a little. So far the only affection they had shown to me was smiles, and getting my ass out of trouble. We continued the trek, and eventually made it to the sacred place. We all sat down, and Eywa went to the front with Neytiri. Both of them started to speak in sync, and the rest of the clan connected to the tree with Tsaheylu. This went on for the remainder of the day with several different chants,somewhere only Neytiri and Eywa chanted, and some where everyone did. When it was all said and done, she was buried in the roots of The Tree of Souls, and we all went home. That night Eywa came to me, and said. "We need to talk alone." I nodded, and got ready to go into my dreams


	15. Chapter 15: Birthday and a name change

**yeah, it's birthday time for someone that this whole damn thing revolves around. I am also changing my user name to Mr. Bossatronian, or something of that nature. Enjoy!**

It had been almost a month since the Tsahik's passing, and Mo'at was still pretty upset about it. One particular morning she didn't even wake me up, but instead left before dawn even thought about showing his happy ass. I woke up to find everyone in the alcove was gone, even Eywa wasn't talking to me. I was utterly confused, and after searching the whole place for them I decided to ask around. Thirty minutes later I met Tsu'tey at the dinning circle, but nobody else was there. He swatted my hand away when I went to grab some food, and said. "Do not eat, you will get your fill by noon." I cocked my head at him, and he smiled before saying. "Meet everyone at Dillons home when the sun is above Hometree." I smiled before standing, and thanking him. So for the rest of the day I walked around making sure everything went smoothly, and like it should until around noon. That's when I took off towards Dillons place as fast as I could. I slowed down as I got closer, and I could hear the faint sound of something moving from inside his home. I walked into the door to find it completely dark until several bladder lanterns were uncovered, and I saw everyone standing in the middle of the room. "Surprize!" Everyone yelled out, and I smiled broadly before walking towards everyone. "What's the big occasion?" I asked, and my mother looked like she wanted to hit me. "You mean to tell me that you can't remember your own birthday?" She asked, and I couldn't help but facepalm. "No I did not, you people keep me on my toes so much that I can't remember stuff like that." I said as I looked over at Eywa, and she just smiled back. "It is not my fault, you should remember the day you were born." She said through my mind, and I walked over to Dillon. After giving him a hug I said. "Man, you didn't have to do this. Not here at least." He smiled, and said. "I know, but I got a great gift for you. It isn't here because it isn't made yet, but I think I can help you get it." I looked over at him, and asked. "What do you mean?" He smiled before going over to a blueprint he had rolled up in the corner, and picking it up. He handed it to me, and said. "We're going to build this." I unrolled it on the floor, and the schematics showed the plans for a bow. "Um, I already have one of these." I said as I looked up at him, and he sat down beside me. "No, you have the traditional bow which is good in its own way, but this is a recurve bow. It shoots straighter, and faster than a regular bow, and it's far more lighter."

I looked over at him, and said. "How do you know about this stuff?" He smiled, and said. "There's a lot you don't know about me." I smiled before asking. "Do you have one of these?" He shook his head, and told me. "No, they're too small for me. Besides," He patted me on the shoulder. "It's better for you with that shoulder of yours." I smiled at the irony of what happened. I didn't get shot, but instead I had a hunting accident. And by hunting accident I mean Norm doesn't know how to shoot a bow at all. "Thank you, I really appreciate it." I said as I stood up, and looked over at everyone else. "Thank you all for this, but it isn't necessary." Jake gave me a confused look, and asked. "Why?" I smiled before saying. "I'm sixteen now, this kind of thing is getting old. Besides it's not like I got one for the past year." I had lost a year to the coma, and it had been a year since I'd woke up form it. My parents came forward, and gave me a hug. I looked down at them, and said. "It's not a big deal, I've got all I want I don't need anything else." I looked over at Mo'at and Eywa and said. "As a matter of fact I've got more than I deserve, I mean a God is in my head." They smiled at me, and I pulled out of my parents grasp. I got down on one knee, and looked both of them in the eyes. "It's fine, I'm not a kid anymore nor am I the same cripple I was a year ago." I said as I pulled them into a hug. "Son we love you too, but you're hurting both of us." My dad said breathlessly, and I let go of them. They both grasped for air, and I walked over to my mate and son. "I don't think it get's much better than this, so don't worry about me. Let me worry about you from now on because whatever happens I will be fine, I always pull through somehow." I said as I cradled my child, and he looked up at me with his little pale green eyes. They all rushed me with hugs, and I smiled. Jake pulled me to the side a little while later, and said. "I understand what you meant by that, but technically you're still a kid." I looked down at the ground, and said. "Yeah just a kid who's had his conscious completely transferred to another body, shot in the shoulder with an arrow, had his Ikran shot, only broke his leg in a one hundred foot fall, and has a God inside his head." When I looked back up he was shaking his head, and I smiled.

He didn't say anything, and we went back to the small party. After a couple of hours I decided to call it a night, and we went home. I sat down in the living space, and closed my eyes only to have Mo'at sit down in my lap while I wasn't paying attention. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and said. "I must change my name." I sighed before kissing her, and saying. "Well let's think about it for a little while." She smiled before pivoting around and leaning back into me. "I have a suggestion." Eywa said as she slowly walked into the room. I looked over, smiled, and waved my hand. "Then by all means come sit and we'll talk about it." I said, and she smiled before sitting down next to us. We sat in silence for a while until Eywa perked up, and said. "I have a name for you my child, Amiryat." I smiled, and looked at my mate who let the name swirl around in her head for a while. "I like it." She finally said, and I wrapped my gave her another kiss. "Then it's settled then, Amiryat I would like to spend the rest of my life with you." I said, and she smiled. "Well, I'm going to bed it's been a long day." I declared, and stood up carrying Amiryat with me. She put her arms around my neck again, and I carried her to the bed where she whispered in my ear. "A new name change, this calls for a celebration."


	16. Chapter 16: A ghost among men

Amiryat and I woke up in a tangle of legs and arms. I smiled as i saw her sleeping face, and thought to myself. "Well, I guess you don't need a sunrise to have a beautiful view." Just as I thought this her eyes slowly opened, and I kissed her while she was still waking up. That woke her completely up, and she returned the kiss more passionately. Just before she could do anything different I pushed her back, and said. "We can't do this again, I've had my fill for a week." She smiled, and gave me another kiss before getting up and walking out of the bedroom door. "And where might you be going?" I asked, and she looked back. "I'm going to eat, I suggest you do the same." I sighed as I sat up, and got out of bed. My legs were sore so I took it easy, and slowly walked out. I was met by Eywa when I left my room, and she had a look in her eyes that told me she knew something was going to happen. "What's on your mind?" I asked her as she averted her gaze when I tried to look into them. "You will know in due time." Was all she said, and I shook my head as I stepped outside into the morning sun. I felt great that morning, and had a smile on my face all morning. That was until Eywa seeked me out, and said. "Come with me." She took me by the hand, and pulled me along with her. "Where are we going, and what are we doing?" I asked but these questions were answered well after I had asked them. She led me deep into the jungle, and it was mid-noon before she stopped, and climbed a tree with me right behind her. I sat down beside her on a branch, and sighed before asking. "Now do you mind telling me why we're here?" She frowned over at me before saying. "The Tawtute have came back, and they are going to attack your Hometree. We must stop them before they get there." I frowned back, and said. "There is just two of us, and they probably sent a whole battalion we cannot hold this without getting killed." Now she gave me a quick smile before moving closer to me. "I am more than a God," She said as she put her forehead to mine, and I unwillingly closed my eyes "I am now your weapon, use me wisely." When I opened my eyes she was nowhere to be found, and I felt a change come over me. My senses were maximized and I could smell, hear, see, and even taste everything around me. "Fight now my child." I heard Eywa say, and I smiled before getting to work.

I spent a while setting up a surprize party for the soldiers, and was ready for them when they entered the area. Every move they made was thunder in my ears, every twig they broke lightening. Every breath was like a waterfall, and I knew then that I had already won. Their leader was out in front, and I had made a noose so thin that not even a Na'vi could see it on first glance yet strong enough to give an Ikran a run for it's money. He walked straight into it, and hung himself just as the ones on the perimeter shot up into the air in foot snares. By then I was on the ground waiting in a bush right where they would pass, and they were getting jumpy. I grabbed two in each hand, and had them dead before their buddies knew they were gone. I was on the other side of their path within seconds, and had taken out two more before they got the gist of what I was doing. Bullets ripped through the shrubbery that I was hiding in only a moment earlier where two mens bodies lay, but I had already scaled a tree and had knocked an arrow. There were only five left now not including the men still alive in the foot snares. I took off across the branch I was standing on and took one out while running, one while jumping to another branch, and one when I made it to the other branch. The remaining two started firing wildly, and I knocked my last arrow. Letting it fly it hit one in the chest, and he flew backwards. He hit the ground with a loud thud, but I knew he was dead long before then. I jumped down in front of the last one, and pulled the gun out of his hand before he could do anything. I sniffed the air around him, and could smell urine. I chuckled before saying. "You actually pissed yourself? What a pitiful way to die." I raised my knife to stab him, but a hand caught my arm. "Do not kill this man," I looked over to see Eywa beside me with a commanding demeanor. I lowered my knife, and looked over at the man who was running for his life. I smiled before saying. "Hard to believe I was one of them before I had this body."

"You were never one of them," I looked over at the God standing next to me, and she continued, "You were always one of the people, even before you entered this world." I smiled before saying. "Thanks for the compliment, but I was still human." I looked around at all of the death that I had just caused, and for some reason I didn't feel guilty at all. Then I heard one of the men in the foot snares say. "Fucking savage, let me down!" I sighed as I walked over to him. He drew his gun, but I threw my knife first and his heart exploded in his chest when the blade hit it. The other three started to panic, and I looked over at Eywa to see what she wanted me to do with them. She smirked before walking over to the closest one, and saying. "You are a blight, now die like one." She put her lips to his, and I could see his life force exit him after a few seconds of this gesture that is supposed to be passionate. She looked back at me, and wiped a black liquid off of her lips. "His soul was tainted, I think I might be sick." She said, and I shook my head. "You're full of surprises aren't you?" She smiled before walking toward me and saying. "I am tired, you deal with the rest." With that she walked straight into me, and disappeared into my body. I sighed before looking back at the three men. A voice in my head told me. "When you kill them put your hand to their mouths." I nodded before cutting the first ones throat. I did as I was told, and when I opened my hand again there was a black orb in my hand. I closed it again before saying. "Eywa, you got something to explain to me."

 **I just felt like Eywa needed a little more mystery to her. I'm evil I know, but you read it anyway.**


	17. Chapter 17: beginging the next Great War

Lie down, and I will explain." She said, and I sighed as I planted my happy ass in a patch of fern-like plants just outside where all of the dead bodies were. I closed my eyes, and opened them in the half-way world. Sitting up I looked over at Eywa who was sitting right next to me. "Mind telling me what just happened?" I asked her, and she stood. "Follow me." She commanded, and I stood along with her. We walked for a long time in silence until we arrived at a cliff with nothing in the bottom but pitch blackness. "This is the place where blind souls go," she looked over at them, "you would call them corrupt." She grabbed my hand, and held it over the abyss. "Let it go." She commanded once more, and I opened my hand. The soul fell out of my palm, and tried to fly up. But several tentacle like things shot up out of the nothingness, and grabbed the little black orb before it could get more then ten feet above our heads. It was dragged down in silence, and I looked back over at the God who had tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" She looked over at me, and wiped the tears from her cheeks before saying. "Even if they are lost, they do not deserve this." She looked back down at the black Hell before saying. "I have been down there before," she looked back up at me with complete fear, "never venture down there." I smiled warmly before pulling her into a hug. "I guess Gods can become afraid too, and even need a little comfort sometimes." I thought as she wrapped her arms around my lower torso. "I hate this place, its so wicked and evil." She said through the sobs, and I put a hand on the back of her head before saying. "Come one let's get away from here."

back at the giant Hometree that stretched almost two hundred feet into the air we sat down in one of the bigger alcoves. "Why kiss them?" I asked, and she looked up from the cooking meat. Smiling sheepishly she said. "It is the fastest, and cleanest way to collect their life force from their body." I sighed before asking. "Then why didn't you do it to all of them?" She scowled, and looked up at me. "It tastes terrible." I sighed before smiling. "That's an excuse, I guess." I thought before feeling her lean into me. I looked down at the silver haired God before saying. "You know for a God you're very insecure." smacked me on the chest so hard that it left a purple handprint on my left pec. "How dare you belittle your creator!" She yelled with only a tinge of anger in her voice. I laughed as I rubbed the place where her hand gave me a hickey, and said. "I'm sorry your lordship, please forgive me." She sighed before saying. "Are you ready to go back yet?" I wrapped my arms around her, and said. "No! I wanna stay with Eywa!" She pushed me off with a large amount of strength that came out of nowhere. I smiled once more before saying. "Alright, I wanna go see Amiryat anyway. She's probably worried sick." Eywa smiled before I was sent back into the real world. I shot up, and made a B-line for Hometree. When I had finally made it there it was almost dark. I walked onto the eating platform, and Amiryat saw me. "Ajax!" She yelled as she took a running leap at me. I caught her and she pressed her lips onto mine. A few seconds later she broke it, and smacked me in the face before pulling me into a hug. I was confused, and scared of what she might do next. "Do not ever leave like that without telling me you will be gone all day." I smiled at Jake who was staring at me with a little bit of disappointment in his eyes. "It's alright, come on I gotta tell your father something." I said before gently pushing her back.

"How many?" He asked in astonishment when I had told him I took out fifteen people without ever being seen. "You heard right, it was very easy actually." I said boasting a little, and he shook his head while smiling. "I don't think I've ever heard of one person taking out a whole platoon without being seen, unless they're a sniper." Jake said, and I cocked my head. "I thought it was a battalion." He looked up at me before laughing, and saying. "You might wanna add another two hundred and eighty five men to that kill count if you want to take out a whole battalion." I could feel my cheeks getting hot as I looked at all of the people who were sitting in our circle. "There are still more." I hear to my left, and looked over to see Eywa sitting there with an annoyed look on her face. "I have managed to slow them, but you must re-unite the clans one more time." I looked over at her, and said. "Jake'll need to find Toruk once again." She met my gaze, and said. "Not with you here he wont" She put a hand on my shoulder, and said. "You have been chosen as my protector, now go and protect me." I freaked out a little when a gust of wind swept through, and she slowly turned to dust as the wind blew through her away. With the permission of Jake, I stood and called out to our warriors. "My people we must unite the clans once again. Who will ride with me?!" I yelled, and they all cheered. So we made plans to leave in a couple of hours. "That'll give us enough time to prepare, and for the warriors to say their goodbyes to their families." Jake said as we walked up the spiral. I sighed as I thought of the idea of having to be apart from my wife and child for what seems to be a month. "Are we crossing any continents this time?" I asked, and a Eywa told me in my head. "Unite them all." I stopped in my tracks, and said out loud. "That could take a whole year." I didn't see Jake's look until my gaze ventured back over to him. "Protect me, and unite them all I will help you in anyway I can." She said before I shut her voice out, and looked up the spiral to see my Amiryat standing there holding Wakon. "This is going to be hard on both of us, but is must be done." I thought as I pulled her into the last kiss we would have for over half a year.

 **Alright a lot of things happened in just above one thousand words, amiright? Anyway follow me on twitter to learn when I upload my next chapter on the handle bossatron2148, or you can follow the story. Thank you for reading, and may you find many more entertaining fanfics Ja ne.**


	18. Chapter 18: Ikran clan of the sea

**I jumped to the part where we've gathered all of the clans on the continent, and are about to sail to another** **. Through the next few chapters I will time jump from time to time, so beware of that. Right now we are at the Ikran clan on the coast. Oh and I will be taking suggestions for Ajax's name as the spiritual leader of all Na'vi, but it must be a Na'vi name.**

it's been two weeks since we left Hometree, and now we were at the Ikran clan. The whole time I had just been a face that was there, and kept my mouth shut. Every clan that we had been to already still had the same ektanay that Jake had met when he called them together during the great war, but this time he called me to him. "I want you to take the lead on this one." He said as I took a drink of whatever they had given me. I sat the drink down before asking. "Why now, why ever?" He smiled, and looked at the floor of the teepee type building that we were in before saying. "They are already on board with this, but I wanna hear what you have to say." I shook my head, and stood. "I don't see the reason why I should, so I-" I was cut off by Eywa who manifested in front of me. "He will do it, or I will do it for him." She turned around, and gave me a burning stare before disappearing again. "Do this, it will help greatly." She said in my mind, and I looked back over at Jake. "I guess I don't have any choice, so I'll do it." He smiled, and stood. "Then let's go." I followed him out, and on the other side of the door was the whole clan plus our warriors. "Um, I'm not good at speaking in front of people about inspirational things. But I do know that without your help we will fail, and I was told by someone that we needed everybody. I come to you in good faith that you will help us stop the tawtute from ever coming again. Please join us, and stop the humans one last time." I said, and everyone broke into cheers. I looked over to Jake with an eyebrow raised, and he was looking at me with a smile on his face. "Well, you may not have the fierceness but you do have the words." He said, and I smiled back. Turning back to the crowd, I said. "People of the Ikran clan, I call to you for help crossing the sea. Will you help us?"

Their leader came to my side, and said. "We will build you boats, but we have not the materials to build them." I smiled, and said. "What until the morning, then you will have the materials." I left without another word, and went over to the Dire horse that I had been riding since we left. He was calmly eating the grass that grew around the cliffs. "Hey buddy, how have you been?" He snorted at me before continuing to eat all the grass he wanted. "We've gathered every clan on this continent, so I guess this is where we part we got to go across the ocean so you gotta go home. Be safe on the return journey." I told him, and left him on his own. I sat down in the teepee that I was provided, and sighed just as Neytiri walked in. "Oel Ngati Kameie Neytiri, what brings you here?" She smiled as she sat down. "I heard you speak to the clan, and I believe that you did well." I smiled before saying. "Thank you Neytiri, but I know you didn't come here just to congratulate me." She looked at the ground, and said. "You are right, I am also here because I'm concerned about ma Jake." I turned my head to one side before asking. "Is something wrong with him?" Her smile faded before saying. "We are both getting old, and I want you to be ready to take his place before we are gone." I hid my own concern, and said. "It will be fine, he has a long time until he passes to Eywa. I will be ready when the time comes, all you need to worry about is yourself for now." She put a hand on mine, and said. "I will always worry about you and my daughter. I will worry about you all, but I am confident that you can care for my daughter just like Jake has cared for me." I smiled warmly before saying. "I appreciate the company, but I need some rest." She nodded before stepping out, and I went to sleep.

the next morning, I woke up with Eywa sleeping on the other side of the building. As I sat up so did she, and I said. "good morning God, did you sleep well?" She didn't answer, but instead went outside. I followed her wondering what the hell was going on. I found her standing on the cliffs looking down at the water below. I looked as well, and saw thousands of logs that had drifted in from the sea. "Now I know why you were sleeping." I said as Jake and the Ikran leader came up to us. "What is this?" The woman asked, and I smiled before saying. "That my friend is your materials." Her mouth gaped open, and then she looked over at the silver haired God that I have the unfortunate constant company of. "Who are you?" She asked, and I smiled before Eywa said. "I am Eywa, and I have given this gift to you." The woman bowed, and I said. "Please stand, I spend all of my time with her and I've never bowed to her. Not even once." The woman slowly stood, and I smiled. "Let's get to work, we haven't much time." She nodded, and called to her clan members. They began work, and I went to my warriors. "My people, we must help them build." Tsu'tey stood, and said. "We have done nothing like this before." I smiled before looking at Jake's friend. "Then you must learn, now help them my people."


	19. Chapter 19: A travel across the seas

When we had finished building the boats, we took a step back and admired our work. The end product was fifteen 20ftx20ft rafts that could hold sixteen Na'vi, and still have room for supplies. Most of them were for Ikran to land on, and a couple for supplies. "The currents will take you where you need to go." Their leader said as we stood on the sand of a beach that was more than a mile from their home. "Thank you my friend." I said as I stepped on to the raft that Jake, Tsu'tey, Neytiri, some warriors and I would be riding on. "Safe travels Tihan si-ya Eywa." I waved before turning to see everyone staring at me intently. "What? I didn't come up with the name." I said as I sat down, and put my legs in the water. "never underestimate the ingenuity of the Na'vi." I thought as I looked out over the fleet of rafts the surrounded us with our warriors on them. I sat like that for a while until something brushed my leg in the water, and I decided that that was enough playing in the water for me. A shadow past over us around noon, and I looked up to see a single Ikran rider fly overhead. "He's been following us since we left," I heard Jake say behind me, "I'll bet he's with the Ikran clan, they're probably making sure we don't die out here." He finished as he looked over the shimmering horizon. "A man could go blind looking at this all day." I said as I looked as well. "There were seas like this on earth." Jake said as he sat down beside me, and I looked over at him with curiosity. I've never been to the dying planet, and I would always ask my parents about it. They would always say that it used to be beautiful like Pandora, but we destroyed it. "Of course they were dried up even before I was born." Jake said, snapping me out of my trance. "I'll bet they weren't half as beautiful as this." I said as I looked at the suns slowly sinking in the west. "No it wasn't," He said as he looked over at me, "at least not from the pictures that I've seen." I smiled before saying. "Well, it's about dinner time don't you think?" He smiled, and stood before telling everyone to eat. Not wanting to defy our Ektanay's orders, we got right down to business. We didn't eat much, we only had enough to last us a month on small rations. "I'm sorry we could not spare any more, it has been hard even this long after the Great War." The Ikran leader had said when the supplies were given to us. I thanked them nonetheless, and something told me it would be just enough. The next few days went by slowly, and nothing else happened until the mysterious rider landed on one of the rafts

"So he finally decides to show himself." I thought as he jumped from one raft to another. We had tethered them so no one drifted apart, and to do exactly what he was doing. He stopped in front of us, and gave the customary greeting. We returned the favor, and Jake asked. "What is it that you need my friend?" The rider looked off to the east, and said. "Land is not far away; I must go now." He left without another word, and we watched him go. "Will he be alright on his own?" I asked as he took off to the west. "He'll be fine; they are expert Ikran riders. Hell he'll be home within night fall." Jake said as he sat back down, and I sat along with him. At night, we build small fires in little stone circles with a flat stone underneath so we didn't burn our rafts. While we sat around and talked, I found a quiet corner. Looking around I saw that nobody was paying attention, and I pulled out a small picture of Amiryat, wakon, and me. Norm had taken it, and ran it off before I left. He gave one to Amiryat, and one to me. I smiled as I looked at my mate, and my son. It had only been a month now, but I missed them like I had been gone for over a year. "Ajax, what are you doing?" I heard Jake yell to me, and I tucked the picture back into the straps of my knife sheath on the side that touches me. I didn't want them to know I had this, to me it seemed like they would think my mind wasn't on task. I sat down with the rest, and we talked a while longer before falling asleep in the cool wind. The next morning jake sent a few riders out to search for the land that the Ikran clan Na'vi had talked about, and I thought to myself. "Oh Shadowfax how I wish you were here."

They found the land in the direction that he said it would be, and we found out it would take another two weeks to get there by sea. "We'll be running low on supplies by then." Jake said to us as we sat around the small fire a few days after they had returned from their scouting. "Think we can make it?" I asked, and a voice to my right said. "You will arrive well enough." I looked over to see Eywa sitting beside me. "Never fail to come to us in our time of need do you?" I said and she looked over at me, he golden eyes piercing my soul. "This has nothing to do with me, this was done on your own." She said, and disappeared before I could say anything else. "Guess she just popped in for a few words of encouragement." I said and Jake laughed. Those three weeks went by fast, and we soon made it to land. A few Na'vi met us on the shore, and they looked very poor. After Jake had talked to their leader for a while, he came back to inform us on a few things. "They're fishers, and this year they didn't catch much during the migration. They're starving, I don't think we can do much for them." He said to us, and I looked out across the desert the splayed across the horizon. I turned back to Tsu'tey, and said. "How much food do we have left?" He straightened up, and said. "I will have it counted." I smiled before telling him. "Good bring it here." He left to do as I bid him, and Jake put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to face him, and he asked. "What are you doing?" I looked back at the starving people who had gathered to see what we were doing. "They need food, and we have what they need." I said, and his tail swished angrily. "Have you not looked around, or are you just completely blind we need that to cross this desert." I sighed, and turned him around. "Do you see this, this is a bunch of women children and men starving to death if we don't do something. Now shut the hell up, and get ready to move out." I ordered, and he knew he wouldn't win this argument. Fifteen minutes later Tsu'tey, and five other warriors carried the last of our food rations onto the land. I called out to the people of the first desert clan that we had come across. "People of the sand, we bring you food. Come, and receive our gift." They ran to us, and I smiled as the children ate happily, and their parents cried tears of joy. I was hailed by their leader who thanked me a hundred time before I stopped him. "You need not to thank me so much; I have but one request for you." He quietly listened as I told him to take our rafts, and sail from the way we came. "We will not have the supplies to make the journey." He said, and I cocked my head. "How do you know?" He looked out over to ocean, and said. "We have traveled there once, but it has been long ago." I smiled before saying. "I will tell the people of the Ikran clan."

I smiled as the children of the other clan waved us goodbye as they drifted away on the currents. Jake had got ahold of Dillon who would ride out to meet the Ikran clan with supplies. They then would move back as fast as they could, and fly out on Ikran to meet the clan on the rafts to resupply them. After the clan made it to shore, the Ikran clan would take the rafts back to this shore, and wait for the next clan to come along. We left hurriedly after they had disappeared on the horizon. "Come my people, we have a long journey ahead of us." I said as I put my bow on my back, and started walking.

 **Well here's your chapter, might be finishing this one up in five or six more but nothings set in stone. Anyway be sure to follow me on twitter or follow this story to get updated on when the next chapter comes out Ja ne.**


	20. Chapter 20: travel alone

With the help of a string of oasis's we made it to the woodlands beyond. There we found a clan of over two hundred strong, and that was just in warriors. They had plenty of supplies for travel, and they had a river that flowed six miles away from where we landed. We continued on for months on end before we found out that word was spreading fast, and we weren't the only ones spreading the word. "The voice in my head is probably the cause of this." I said in my mine banking on her hearing me, and providing me with answers. "I have told others yes, but the word does travel." She said, and I smiled before stepping onto the canoe that would take me down the river to the mouth. I sat down, and asked Eywa. "How many clans are there in all?" She took a second to answer. "Over six thousand, some ranging in the hundreds to thousands." I sighed as I looked over at the water below. "Kelutral cannot hold that many people." I said, and she told me. "They will not stay there long; the battle will commence as soon as all the clans are together." I chuckled at the thought of fighting something. "What is there to fight?" She manifested beside me, and said. "I think you would call it the ISF." I looked over at her curiously, and said. "That's the international space fleet. It's over ten thousand ships, and almost one million soldiers. Even with every clan we couldn't stop them." She smiled, and said. "If they never enter out atmosphere, we wouldn't have to fight them." Again I looked at her curiously, and asked. "How do we do that?" Instead of answering she stood, and hailed us to the shore. She stepped out, and motioned for me to do the same. I did, and without me explaining she said. "We will travel north; there we will find the means to stop them from ever entering the atmosphere." I sighed as I shook my head. "We don't have the food, water, or clothing to make it in the north. She did not acknowledge me, and instead kept walking on. Jake tried to stop me, but when Eywa looked back at him he immediately stopped protesting. With no other choice, I kept walking with the God of this world to whatever we were supposed to stop the humans with.

Three weeks passed before she said. "It will only take two months to reach where we need to go." I nodded as my skin got goosebumps from the frigid wind that was blowing in my face. She didn't seem affected by it, and I was kinda angry until I remembered that she was a manifestation. Two days later we came across an abandoned Na'vi camp, and ironically found some winter clothes and a little food. "They have long since left for Kelutral, but I do not understand why they would leave this much stuff." I said as I looked around the encampment, and then back at the God inside my head. She didn't show any signs of knowing why, but I knew she had something to do with it. I ignored the fact though, and we kept moving on. Another week passed before we came upon a giant stone temple in the middle of a snowfield. We hurried inside, and Eywa led me straight to the center of the temple. That's is where we found a small diamond shaped pendant. Without any sign of warning she grabbed it, and placed it against her chest. A bright flash of yellow light came from it, and I had to shield my eyes. When I looked back at her though the light seemed to emit from her, and with the sound of seven voices she said. "We must hurry, they are attacking." She put a hand on my forehead, and I unwillingly closed my eyes. When I opened them again I was standing next to Jake at the top of Kelutral, and we were looking some of the largest ships I had ever seen. "We must hurry." Eywa said next to me, and Jake turned to see who said that. When he saw us he nearly shit his pants, but I paid him no attention. Instead we took off running, and at this point I wasn't going to question anything that was about to happen. As we ran through the trees, I saw the Na'vi had almost infested them. In each tree there had to be twenty people, and that's not counting the ones on the ground. We finally made it to the front line that was slowly decreasing, but we didn't stop there. We continued on, and this is where I came in. Thirty minutes of fighting later, and I was too tired to keep up with the god who just kept walking. I called out to her, and she stopped. I was pulled to her somehow, and she said. "I grant you power to protect me." She put her hand on my forehead like she always does, and I felt several emotions run through me. Pain, anger, sadness, and hatred filled me as I ran ahead of her, slaughtering anything that wasn't Na'vi or native to this planet.

When we had made it to where she needed to be she stopped opened one hand to the ground, and pointed to the sky. The same light that emitted from the pendant came from the ground in a soft glow, and exited her pointed finger in a bolt of lightning. The ships that were already in our atmosphere exploded, and turned to ash. Then a yellow wall spread from the lightning bolt, and move across the sky before disappearing. After this had happened Eywa collapsed, and the pendant on her chest sank into her body. I caught her as she fell, and she looked up at me. "You did well Tihan si-ya Eywa, but I'm weak I must rest. I'm afraid you will not see me for a while." I nodded as tears formed in my eyes, and she slowly closed hers. "Sleep well, my lady." I said as she slowly blew away in the wind. A hand on my shoulder made me look up, and I saw Jake standing there. "I don't think we'll ever worry about the humans ever again." I said as I stood wiping the tears from my eyes. He shook his head before saying. "Come on let's go home."

 **I know this is a little vague, but it was the best I could do so don't get mad. Anyway this is the last chapter will be tomorrow so I guess this is almost over. I can't help but feel sad, I mean this is the second part to the first fanfic I've ever written, and I really don't want it to end. I don't have much of a choice though, even the avatar trilogy will end by 2019 so I guess all good things do come to an end. Anyway until next time have fun typing reading or reviewing whatever you do don't lose sight of what we are, and that's a place where we can all bring happiness to one another. I'll see ya later, buh-bye.**


	21. Chapter 21: the end

I sighed as I sat down next to my Amiryat, and looked at my now solid black braid. After she had put up that what I can only assume was a force field, Eywa had completely disappeared. "Do not worry Ajax, she will return to us someday." Amiryat said when she noticed me looking at the strip that used to be silver. "No I do not believe she will," I said as I looked up at my lover, "she used so much power to do that for us that I believe she will never have the strength to manifest herself like that again. Not in our lifetime." I concluded as I looked off into the distance, and Amiryat put her arms around me before giving me a loving kiss. After she broke it I looked her in the eyes, and said. "I love you, my Amiryat." She blushed a little, and I smiled. Our little Wakon began to cry, and Amiryat let him feed while we walked along. Three days it had been since the battle that I had hardly been a part of, and most of the clans had left. Others, though, had to stay for the wounded. I knew that everything would be fine now, I could have a family with Amiryat, no humans would ever come back, and the Na'vi could live in peace once again. I smiled as I saw the people go about their daily business, and not worrying about tomorrow. That is the way the rest of my life would be, without sorrow or pain. Just living in the moment, and never worrying about the small things, but big things would never happen again not in my lifetime. I'm happy with my life now, and the ones around me are as well. My family is protected by Eywa, and I will be forever in her debt. After all I am the guardian of Eywa.

 **Here we are, the actual end of this fanfic. It's been a ride, a flip and one hell of a trip but now it has come to a close. I thank all of you for reading this, and I know this chapter is short. It's not supposed to be long, and I will not post anymore no matter how much you ask. Be sure to look out for my new story The Orphan which is also an Avatar fanfic, and I would greatly appreciate it if you read it. Anyway until we meet again this is Mr. Bossatronian signing off good-bye my friends.**


	22. Chapter 22: Yet another notice

**It has occurred to me that I never told you lovely readers what my new story is. It's called the Orphan, and no, I'm not going to tell you anything about it. You'll have to read it to find out. Anyway thank you so much for reading this, and I hope you enjoy the next story as much as you enjoyed this one Ja ne.**


End file.
